Drabbles From Camelot
by Starkid191
Summary: A range of short stories from the world of our favourite lanky, big-eared, neckerchief wearing manservant. Formerly 'Morgana's New Plan', but then it got extended. Rated T cos I'm paranoid. Everything from parody, to angst, to canon, to AU. Chapter Fifty Three: Choices.
1. Foolproof

**Soo...I just bought the Avengers DVD and, by way of celebration, I thought I'd write a little drabble. Probably not very good, but sometimes you've just got to...**

**Oh, and virtual cookies for anyone who guesses a) which film 'the smoulder' is from, and b) which tv program I have watched WAY too much (aside from Merlin XD) **

Morgana's newest plan was foolproof. She, despite that bumbling manservant, Merlin, had managed to capture one of Arthur's knights – Gwaine, she thought his name was – and now all she had to do was wait for that pathetic half- brother of hers to come and get him. Arthur would come; how could he not? He had this kind of 'noble hero/git complex' going on. Merlin too, always with him... There was something odd about that boy, mark her words. Maybe it was the way he always seemed to survive... He couldn't be?... Could he?! No...this was _Merlin_ after all.

As she watched her captive, he blinked and jerked awake. He looked around, and for a moment, his face was expressionless as he stared at Morgana.

"Hey," he said, flipping back his silky hair and grinning a toothy grin, "How _you_ doing?" he asked, giving her _the smoulder_.

And Morgana, though she would rather die than admit it, went more than a little weak in the knees.

**Admit it though... Joey Richter x Gwaine = Flynn Rider :)**


	2. Damn That Dragon

**Chapter two is up! Thanks to BookDragon87 for favouriting :) Hope you like this one too. **

**Reviews'd be nice too! Just to let me know whether or not you like it (or not). Constructive critiscm always welcome :)**

* * *

"You, young warlock, are our destiny. Arthur needs you now more than ever…your time is coming. You must be prepared."

Merlin frowned at the dragon perched on the rock infront of him. "Enough with the riddles, Kilgarrah! Can't you just tell me the prophecy already? I've been here for hours. Arthur'll be looking for me."

The dragon frowned, as if trying to think of the most cryptic way to answer him.

"Alas, I cannot tell you the full prophecy, for it is not for you to know your full destiny, but I can tell you the ancient rhyme, passed down through generations of Dragons and Dragonlords until this day."

"In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulder of a young boy. His name..."

"_MER_LIN!"

Merlin turned and trudged back up the stairs. Damn that dragon.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Opinions welcome. I'm not fussy. I just like to know that people are actually reading. **


	3. Hath not a sorcerer eyes?

**Disclaimer: I kinda forget to put it on the others, but obviously I don't own Merlin. Otherwise I would be living in Camelot with Katie McGrath, Colin Morgan and Bradley James.**

* * *

**Soo... We were in English, and we have to study Romeo and Juliet (Why can't we do something decent - like Macbeth?!) and I started to think of Shakespeare quotes... Kudos if you know which play this one's from. **

**Hope you enjoy drunk Arthur and tipsy Merlin :)**

* * *

"You know what really annoys me, Merlin? Those goddamn sorcerers. Always hating and killing and plundering. You know, sometimes, I just sit and wonder why, you know? Why would they do that? Total idiots the lot of them." Arthur paused, staring into his drink, "You know, if I had a penny for every time we've been attacked by a sorcerer, I'd have...well, I'd have a lot. I just -'

"I am a Sorcerer." Interrupted Merlin indignantly, rising from his seat to stand on the table. "Hath not a sorcerer eyes? Hath not a sorcerer hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions? Fed with the same food, hurt with the same diseases, healed by the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer as a normal man is? - If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge? - If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that."

Arthur looked up at Merlin, who was now stood, striking the pose, on the tabletop.

"Ookkaayy..."

* * *

**Loads of thanks to Steffi Hoffman - you should really check out her stories, especially Fatal Flaw (Damn you Uther!) for the help. **

**Review? Please? Just to let me know wheter you like/hate/will tolerate this?**


	4. Camelot lost

**Yeah, so, this was a random idea I came up with whilst watching the Avengers. It's kinda weird, but I can just imagine this.**

* * *

"You will lose, Merlin. You will lose as you lost before. I have your king, your friends, your mother, I have them all, and I know _exactly_ how to play them."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Morgana. You assume you know the rules of this game. You assume you even know what game we're actually playing. But you don't. You might win if I was playing by the rules, but I'm not. You messed with me, you messed with _Arthur_, and now you're gonna pay. You're not going to win. Don't you get it? There is no version of this where you come out on top."

"I have an army."

"I have a dragon."

"That beast? What can he do against my might?! What can he do, but cower with you brief mortals?! Admit it. Your precious kingdom is in ruins, your round table broken, your knights scattered. You cannot defeat me. You cannot save Camelot now."

"I might not be able to save Camelot," Merlin said, turning and walking away, "but you can be damn well sure I'll avenge it."

* * *

**For some weird reason, I always imagine Merlin peeling a satsuma when he walks away at the end :)**

**Review? Please? I don't even care if you tell me it's crap. JUST TELL ME! I know people are reading and following, but I just want some actuall confirmation that you like it. **

**Please?**


	5. Only Girls Cry

**YAY! REVIEWS! Cookies for Mischief-Manager00, BookDragon87 and Madelin Khill for their awesome ideas. Double for Mischief Manager for the whole Percival/Hulk thing. **

**So, this one came about cos I was reading Golden Shots, and there was this awesome drabble, and I decided to play with the idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur didn't cry.

He couldn't cry.

He wouldn't cry.

Yet, as he knelt on the war-torn battlefield, surrounded by the pain of dying men, he felt the familiar pin-pricks building beneath his eyelids.

His tears fell gently, watering the face of the man who lay in his arms. He wondered what Merlin would say, were he here. Probably something with 'prat' in. Behind him, the knights stood, silent, heads bowed, sharing their King's grief. Arthur's voice shook "You stupid idiot, Merlin. You stupid, stupid idiot for making me cry."

_You stupid idiot for being dead. _

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Reviews?**

**EIGHT DAYS! ONLY EIGHT DAYS! I'm not going to be able to sleep next Friday night - I'll be too excited for Merlin. **

**MERLIN!**


	6. Arthur?

**...I felt guilty all day for killing off Merlin. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then I went to school an one of my friends banned me from stroking her Gryffindor bag cos I'd killed off Merlin. And so, as payment for my sins, I give you...bromance! (and the origin of the Muggle.) **

* * *

"Arthur...?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"What do you call a non-magical person?"

"What?!"

"Well...magical people are witches and wizards, right? So what do we call the rest of you? If you've got a word for us, we should have a word for you."

"You know, Merlin, you may have actually just said something clever."

"I was thinking."

"Did it hurt?"

"Ha ha. What about...unmagicals?"

"Too long. Mights as well just say 'non-magical person'."

"...Mundanes? Mundies for short."

"Merlin, there is no way I'm walking around in public with you calling people 'mundanes'. It's just insulting."

"We could name them after you."

"What, supermegafoxyawesomehots?"

"No, prats."

"_Mer_lin..."

"Okay, okay... I've got it! Muggles!"

"Muggles? _Muggles_?! Gods, Merlin, I take back what I said about you being clever."

"Arthur, I'm serious..."

"Fine. Muggles it is. But don't blame me when You start a civil war."

* * *

**Yes, that's right. Merlin invented Muggles. And Infernal Devices/Mortal Instruments. And Starkid. **

**Reviews? Anyone?**


	7. Oblivious

**This one's dedicated to Kitty O and her Apples: A series 5 countdown drabble as that's where I got the idea from. **

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager00 for being my sole reviewer - this for you! :) It isn't much, but I thought I'd better write something because IT'S ONLY SEVEN DAYS TIL MERLIN!**

**Enjoy... (and please review)**

* * *

It wasn't the lies. That was just survival.

It wasn't the double life. Also Necessary.

It wasn't the dragon or Morgana or Uther's death. None of those things were ill-intentioned; Arthur got that. He probably would've done the same thing.

It was just that...

It was that nothing in the world hurt more than a betrayal you didn't see coming. Especially one from your closest friend, from the only man you truly trusted.

The only sorcerer you truly trusted.

"Guess I really made a mess of it that time, huh? Didn't even notice my servant was magic."

"Arthur..."

"No, Merlin. Just...no."

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Anything? **


	8. Destiny and Doom

**Another one! This one was inspired by Merlin's speech in GoldJinx170's Destinies AreTroublesome Things, which is incredibly BAMF and gave me the idea for this.**

**Sorry to Mischief-Manager00 for any confusion in the last one - basically, Arthur finally figured out Merlin was magic and had a bit of a mental breakdown. Thanks for reviewing though. Any suggestions?**

**Oh yeah, and I still don't own Merlin :(**

* * *

Arthur lay, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, staring dazedly up at his half-sister. "Morgana...why?"

"Why?" Morgana spat, "Why?! I'll tell you why. Because I hate you, Arthur Pendragon. Death's too good for you. I killed your precious little Guinevere because I knew that it would hurt you most. I struck first, and now I am going to take you and show those 'loyal subjects' of yours what happens to anyone who crosses me."

"No."

The simple word echoed through the open doors, bringing with it a cloaked and hooded man.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said no. No, you will not kill Arthur. No, you will not take Camelot. No, you will not become Queen."

Morgana turned toward the stranger, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Who are you to stop me?!" she sneered, "Who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do? You have lesser power than mine, little man, and I _will_ defeat you, and your petty little king. Who are you to stop me?"

"I am your Destiny and your Doom."

Morgana started. "You? Emrys? But you cannot be! Emrys is an old man! You are not him!" she smiled, a cold, heartless smile. "So who, I wonder, is under that hood? A loyal subject with a few magic tricks? You do not have the power to outmatch me." She laughed, a high maniacal noise. This time the stranger reacted, raising a hand and pushing it forwards towards Morgana. She flew backwards, crashing into the wall, where she lay, struggling to get up. The man stood, framed by the light of the setting sun, tall, calm, yet so, so angry.

"Has it ever occurred to you," he whispered in a tone like steel and ice, "that the face you know me by isn't my only face? Has it ever crossed your tiny, _petty little mind_ that maybe you have no idea just what I am capable of?" He seemed to grow as he spoke, power radiating outwards from him. "Morgana Pendragon, my name is Emrys. I am the Lord of the Druids and the Last of the Dragon Lords. I have done battle with the High Priestess Nimueh of the Old Religion and won. I have beaten the soul of Cornelius Sigan; I have taken council with the Fisher King and the last Great Dragon; and I, Morgana Pendragon, am the sole most powerful creature ever to walk the surface of the planet.

And I," he said, pushing back his hood, a cheeky smile etched on his face "am your brother's manservant." He opened his arms in a kind of 'bring it on' gesture. "Prepare to face your doom."

* * *

**I can just imagine Merlin doing this. Going into 'I AM EMRYS!' mode and then being all like 'bring it on, bro!'**

**You may like it, you may not. I still want to know. Review please!**


	9. Sorcery-Proof Dungeons

**Hey hey! Lets have you lazy daisy! (Sorry, couldn't resist. I'm so fuelled on Merlin hype at the moment.)**

**So this was an idea I randomly came up with over the weekend. I got woke up Saturday morning thinking 'right. I'll do my mountain of homework, I'll revise for my Aural exam (seriously though, it's a flute exam. Why do I need to be able to sing?), I'll learn some German vocab.' Then I switched on my ipod. The end result was that I wrote this and spent all weekend on fanfic, probably at the cost of my Biology exam. **

**(Thanks to Mischief-Manager00 and BookDragon87. You made my day guys.)**

* * *

"One more word, Merlin, and I'll...I'll.."

"You'll what? Stutter at me?"

"Don't give me that look! ...I'll throw you in the stocks!"

Merlin grinned "I'd like to see you try."

"What, you think the people of Camelot are bored of the prime entertainment you provide?"

"No, I just don't think they'll be very entertained when the food just throws itself right back at them."

"Merlin! Just because I forgave you for going behind my back all those times -"

"Yeah, forgave me for saving your prattish arse, and everyone elses' countless times -"

"_Mer_lin!" Athur slumped into his chair, watching his Court Sorcerer grin cockily at him "Right, that's it! You're going in the dungeons! Guards!"

"Oh yeah," muttered Merlin as he was hauled away "Our famously sorcerer-proof dungeons. I'll be out in an hour!" he shouted back down the corridor at the king.

"Idiot" Arthur muttered.

"Dollop-head!"

"Merlin! I heard that!"

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews?**

**FIVE DAYS!**


	10. Eyeshadow

**WARNING: Sneaky Merlin is sneaky. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner - three weeks into year 10 and I've already had more that homework than yr 8 & 9 put together. And then I had science tests (why did I pick triple science? WHY?!) and then we went to go see Julius Ceaser at the Lowry in Manchester and we didn't get back until after midnight. So apologies, but ar least I got this up in time for 5x01 tonight!**

**So I came up with this idea when I was walking back through town and walked straight into my friend's film (you should check his stuff out. It's all on youtube purplehyppofilms. I'm not in any if it, but the rest of my friends are.) Anyway, his plotline got me thinking, and I came up with this. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Kudos to Mischief-Manager00 for reviewing)**

* * *

"Well done, _Mer_lin. Now you've gone and got us all captured." muttered Arthur, glaring angrily at his servant.

"Don't worry," Merlin whispered back "I've got a plan.

"Oh god..."

"Hey, Morgana!" Merlin called, ignoring Arthur's snide comments, looking over to where the smirking sorceress stood, scheming over her cauldron. "Morgana! I'm ready to tell you everything."

"Merlin..."

Morgana stalked over to the duo lying trussed and bound on the floor of the hovel. "Yes?" she queried.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that...woah, is that new eyeshadow?"

"_Mer_lin..."

"Yes." answered Morgana cautiously. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing really, I just thinking, you know, that black looks good on you. Highlights your eyes, you know? It really goes well with the whole 'evil sorceress' look."

"_Merlin_."

"And that got me thinking, you know?" continued Merlin, ignoring his friend's warning. "Cos Gwen never wears makeup, not like you do. Maybe a little bit, but definitely not enough for a future queen."

"I knew it!" cackled Morgana, "I knew it! She has the worst dress sense ever! I mean, that dress with those shoes?! Pur-lease."

Merlin nodded sympathetically. "You always did have the best fashion sense in Camelot, Morgana. I can't help noticing though...what happened to your green eyeshadow?"

"_Merlin_. Do not engage with dangerous sorceresses."

"That? It went missing, just after I left Camelot."

"No..." gasped Merlin incredulously "it went missing?"

"I know right?!" exclaimed Morgana, sitting down, cutting Merlin's bindings and gesturing for him to sit on the seat next to her, ready fir a good chat. "I really liked that eyeshadow too. It suited me."

"Yeah," agreed Merlin, "It really brings out the colour of your eyes. But.."

"Yes?" asked Morgana, obviously expecting criticism from her new gossip buddy.

"Well...last time I saw Morgause...she was wearing exactly the same shade of eyeshadow. I mean, I thought you'd lent it to her, so I didn't, like, ask her about it or anything. "

"I _knew_ it!" shouted Morgana, standing up furiously "That _bitch_! She stole my makeup! After all that 'I love you sister, I would never betray you' crap, she goes behind my back and steals my makeup! How dare she?!"

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson." nodded Merlin sagely. You need to make her realise it's just not acceptable. Otherwise she'll carry on, and where will she stop? She'll take your lipstick next, then your shoes, and next thing you know she'll be stealing your dresses to impress Cenred..."

"Oh my god. You're right." whispered Morgana, shock plastered across her face "Why didn't I realise before? I've got to stop her. In fact, I'll go now. That bitch has got other things coming for her if she thinks she can get away with using my eyeshadow." she muttered venemously before striding out of the door and disappearing in a gush of wind.

"_Mer_lin..."

"I know, I know, there's no nee to tell me. I'm a genius."

"Actually, I was just going to tell you to get me the hell out of these ropes."

"Oh." muttered Merlin, his ecstatic smile falling from his face as he untied Arthur.

"Oh , and Merlin..." called Arthur as he turned to leave.

"What?"

"Well done."

* * *

** Reviews please? Especially cos it's only 3 hours and 16 minutes to Merlin XD**


	11. It was all me

**WARNING: Merlin angst and possible spoilers. Not really though. Just about, 2 lines of text?**

**Howdy! (Okay, I am ****_never_**** saying that again) Please excuse how crap this might be, but I wrote it quickly cos I had an infernal plot-bunny nibbling at my brains XD This takes place during 5x01 ****_(How epic was that?!_**** I was literally screaming at the tv, it got so tense. Damn Morgana! ****_And_**** Mordred!). I was watching the replay on iplayer, and got the idea for this. **

**Kudos to Mischief-Manager00, Cinnimania and (?) Guest for reviewing. Hava a waffle. (*-*)#**

**So now that really weird AN is over...enjoy :)**

* * *

"Where did you learn to juggle like that?" asked Arthur incredulously "Honestly, I didn't even know you could catch."

"Yes, well," spat Merlin bitterly, "I have many talents, you've just failed to notice them, that's all."

"Come on," sighed Arthur "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?! Is that all you've got to say?!" Merlin stared into the fire, anger and annoyance written on his face. "_Fine_. I'll tell you what's up. What's up is that between you insulting me, me saving your scrawny ass, and me almost dying, I have been working my _socks_ off trying to fulfil some stupid destiny cos some dragon and a bunch of druids keep telling me that I'm Emrys. Personally, I don't believe them, but it doesn't really seem to be about what I want anymore. So now I have to risk my neck every single day, living in fear of being discovered, because for some stupid reason I decided to live in a place where magic is outlawed! And I can't leave because it's 'my destiny' to protect 'the once and future king', aka you, king prat. I did almost leave once, with my hot druidess girlfriend, but then you killed her, which kind of scuppered my plans. You know, ever since that first time I saved you, I've been in danger pretty much every single week, trying to save you and the rest of Camelot, whilst having to listen to _you_ moan about how evil sorcery is. I'm not even a sorcerer! Who exposed Valiant? Me! Who stopped Nimueh multiple times? Me! Who kept foiling Morgana's evil plans, even whilst the rest of you were convinced she was oh-so-nice? Me, that's who! Who almost got burned at the stake saving Gwen's life? Me! Me, _me_, ME! Cedric - me! Dragon - me! Poison - me! Countless assassination attempts - me! Dragoon - me! All those conveniently timed falling branches during bandit attacks- all me! I'm kinda sensing a recurring theme here! And then today, this random prophet dude calls me into his cave, shows me a vision of you dying, and then promptly cops it! And then you have the audacity to ask me what's wrong!"

A sharp noise cut Merlin's outburst short. "Arthur?" he ventured, turning round.

The king lay spreadeagled on the bed, arms outstretched, snoring uproariously. Merlin shook his head.

"_Un_believable."

* * *

**R&R? Please? I'd love it if you did. Almost as much as I'd love it if someone killed Mordred and Arthur never died and we got at least 26 series of Merlin XD**


	12. Sefa

**So, I really should be doing my maths homework, but I siriusly hate algebraic fractions, so I give up! And you get this instead. It's not my best, I admit, but I'm tired and all I can give are lame excuses. I'll just go watch 5x01 again. It came out two dats ago and I've re-watched it 6 times. 6 times! I have serious addiction problems. **

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager00: sorry my angst didn't live up to expectations. It was my first go, so I wasn't really expecting much. But then again, nothing can compare to the genius that is 5x01! (It's so bad you haven't seen it, SO MUCH BROMANCE!). Hope this is better :)**

* * *

"I saw you speaking with the new serving girl today, _Mer_lin. What's her name? Setha?"

"It's Sefa." corrected Merlin automatically, before groaning as he realised his mistake. "Anyway," he continued, looking at Arthur suspiciously, "What's it to you?"

Arthur smirked, eyes wide with feigned innocence. "Nothing! I just happened to noticed that she was very pretty, and that you seemed to be even more idiotic than usual around her...You know, little things like walking into her, tripping her up, knocking her over every chance you get..."

"Arthur...it's not like that." Merlin complained, blushing furiously.

Arthur smirked at the colour of Merlin's cheeks. "I didn't say anything..." he said, arms held up in the traditional sign of surrender.

"You and I both know very well what you were implying, Arthur Pendragon," chided Merlin, hands on hips, dishcloth slung over his shoulder, looking for all the world like an old maid hustling a youngster, "and I'm not going to stand for it. Alright?"

"It wasn't me, Merlin." Arthur protested. "I didn't say anything...it was your mind that went there."

Merlin groaned, trudging off down the corridor. One day, he thought, when Arthur finally legalises magic, things are going to be very different around here.

* * *

**Yes, things are going to be very different. I need ideas guys! Any reviews for poor little Lizzie?**

**Please? *insert cute face***


	13. Cuddles

**Soo...I felt I should update after I posted the last chapter, went to sleep, woke up feeling ill, looked in my inbox and - BAMN! My review count had doubled. **

**So thankyou to Inimbi and Caldera32 . You really made my day. And made me write this, inspired by the bit in 5x01 where Arthur is using Merlin's head as a pillow whilst sleeping. Poor Merlin. I'm not too happy with the ending - but I need ideas! Please, someone, help!**

**Sorry for the long AN, quick disclaimer which I always forget to do: onviously I own Merlin - that's why Mordred's still alive, Arthur's still oblivious, Freya's dead, and they don't live in a castle on Mars with a talking lion, or ride pink sparkly unicorns.**

**Sure. **

* * *

They had gotten lost in the snowstorm, separated from the rest of the patrol. And so, naturally, when night had fallen they had found somewhere to shelter and wait for morning.

The lack of warmth had caused them to unconciously move closer together for warmth. Survival 101. Everyone knew that. Well, everyone but, it seemed, Gwaine.

Just because he and Merlin had been sharing the one blanket that Merlin had mysteriously managed to produce from nowhere, it didn't mean that they _liked_ sleeping like that. Quite the opposite. Merlin smelt like horses and apples and sweat and...peasants.

And just because they may have rolled towards each other whilst sleeping, did not mean that they'd gone to sleep like that. He distinctly remembered looking at a tree. And unless something had gone seriously wrong or he was hallucinating, Merlin was definately not a tree.

And no matter what Gwaine said, they had most definately _not_ been cuddling.

* * *

**I just realised that that was probably the only one so far that actually counts as a drabble. Weird. **

**Review? Ideas? Prompts? Please? Inimbi said my stories were like cookies, and everyone loves biscuits and everyone wants more...**

**Hopefully. **


	14. But only to save your life

**Hey hey! It's me, Lizzie B! **

**Sorry. I'll never try rhyming again. I'm not very good. So anyway, I was supposed to be annotating Romeo and Juliet und mein Deustch Hausaufgaben machen, but I got bored and I was listening to Muse Knights of Cydonia and I decided to write this. Hope you like...**

**And thanks to Mischeif-Manager00 and Inimbi, my two awesome reviewers. Here are your chocolate chip and Merlin-finally-convinced-Arthur-that-Mordred-is-fudging-evil flavoured biscuits :)**

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath and stared at the floor, his eyes empty. "Merlin…I've been thinking about the last couple of years. Everything that's happened. And I noticed something. Morgause lied to me about Mother, and then it turned out she was telling the truth and Father was letting me believe it was a lie. But it wasn't. He lied about it rather than her. And he was lying about Morgana, too. She was my sister. And then she was evil. And then she had magic. And magic is evil, Father told me magic is evil, but he lied to me about the other things too, like how and why my mother died. And I killed a dragon, but it didn't die. And a castle fell on the only other dragon egg we knew of, but somehow there are two of them. Dragons. Obviously. And Gwen betrayed me with Lancelot, only she didn't, because Lancelot was dead, but then he wasn't, but then he was because that was really a shade. And Agrivaine was evil all along, too. As was Mordred. Am I missing anything?" He snorted humourlessly. "Let me guess, you've got some kind of secret, too."

"Oh yeah, I'm magic," Merlin said, then sat up straight, clapping his hand over his mouth. He hadn't _meant_ to say anything at all, but Arthur was on such a roll he felt like he had to complete the list. Arthur glanced at him before resuming the sane dead stare at the opposite wall, not saying a word. Seconds ticked by and still nothing. Merlin lowered his trembling hands and continued as if his life depended on it, rushing through some points and stumbling across others. He had to get it out. Arthur had to know the truth. "Um…Technically, uh, I'm er, not actually a sorcerer, I'm a, um, warlock, which means I was born with my magic. So, uh, I haven't actually broken any rules. Except I did start to study magic after I came to Camelot. So yeah, I did kinda break some rules. Butonlytoprotectyou! I've never actually done anything to betray you, or commit treason, or break a law, other than, er, of course, the actual study of um, magic. And those few times I broke into the vaults...And that time I poisoned Morgana... And, er, all those times I knocked you unconscious to keep you out the way... And that time I enchanted you. And the, um, the whole lying thing. Although technically, I never said I couldn't use magic… I've kinda been saving your life weekly ever since we met, even though you were such a clotpole...and I, uh, might also be, um, a dragonlord. Balinor was my dad. That's why I was upset. So now I'm the last dragonlord...and, um, theonewhosetthedragonloose in the first place, although I did that before I was a dragonlord, and I didn't know he was going to go all crazy and roast the castle, but I guess I should have known, cos I'd probably be angry too, if I'd to spend twenty years chained up in a cave… but, er, Kilgarrah's actually a really nice guy, if a bit cryptic, you two should meet each other sometime. And I had to let him out 'cos he was the only one who could tell me how to stop Morgana. And, er, I, uh, might also use an, um, aging spell to be, um, Dragoon the Great, I know, I know, it's a crap name, but I was under a lot of pressure trying to save Gwen's life at the time, and oh yeah, it was Morgana who was responsible for all that, but anyways, yourfather'sdeathwasnotmyfault. I mean it was, but it wasn't. Morgana was there before me, honestly, the spell would have worked if she hadn't put this necklace charm thing on him first… Oh, and it was kinda my fault that Gwen got accused of witchcraft the first time - I healed her father... And, er, there's sort of, um, prophecy. About the two of us. You're supposedly the Once and Future King, although I'm honestly not entirely sure what that means, and I'm supposedly Emrys 'King of the Druids', even though you're king, which frankly, I find a bit confusing, plus I get all these druids trying to bow to me. It's weird. I'm also supposed to be your 'sworn protector', and the one who defeats Morgana, she's terrified of Emyrs, but she doesn't know it's me yet, and we, uh, may be destined to raise up the kingdoms and unite them, turning tge whole place into something called 'Albion', although I think you already sort of did that without me doing much…" He gulped. "…Arthur?"

* * *

**Yes, that's right, Arthur knows Mordred is evil. Yay! Maybe they'll actually kill him and Arthur won't die XD**

**Thoughts? Reviews? Suggestions? I don't care how bad they are, I'll try anyway :)**


	15. Percival Smash

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin, and that's why, in 5x02, Gwaine will get his own personal Unicorn .**

**So, it's not long, and it's not particularily good, but I felt I had to update, seeming as it is 6hrs 45 mins til Gwaine and Percival have to put their tops on :(**

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager, Inimbi, Mizamoomoo and Humble (I blame Seren) for reviewing. This is an idea Mischief Manager gave me, and it's a kind of continuation of Camelot lost. **

* * *

Morgana turned away from the bodies littering the floor, sighing as she sat down. She wasn't sure she could take this anymore. World domination was so _hard_. Still, she'd managed to throw Merlin off a building, lock Gwaine in the dungeons, hang Leon and Elyan in a cage from the top of the tower, and trick Arthur into having a fight to the death with Mordred. She'd win. Of course she would.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see a bedraggled Percival standing, sword at the ready, facing her. He charged and she smirked, using her magic to fling his weapons across the room. This was too easy.

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed. "I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion, and I command you to stop this attack! I am a witch, and I wi-"

The next two minutes were the single most painful experience of her life.

She groaned as she lay in the body-sized dent in the floor, trying to judge which bones were broken and which weren't.

"_Puny witch_." muttered Percival, stalking off.

* * *

**Percival is ****_so_**** the Hulk though. And Morgana is so much like Loki. I shall now go wait for Merlin. Yay!**

**Percival smash. **


	16. All shall fade

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin! I'm also transfering to Pigfarts next year, so updates could be a little hazy...**

**I felt I should write another, cos I thought the previous one was a bit crap. So thanks o Mischief-Manager00 and Whitecrossgirl for reviewing already! Hope you like this one...**

**Chocolate and biscuits for those who are nerdy enough (like me) to know where the song's from XD**

* * *

_'Home is behind, the world ahead_...'

The haunting song followed Merlin down the dark and drafty halls of the castle, the notes vibrating in the chilly air.

'..._and there are many paths to tread_...'

His cloak swirled around his ankles as he strode across the stone floor, his footsteps echoing in the silence.

'..._Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_...'

He remembered when his mother used to sing him the song as a child, a cold, chilling lullaby. How could she have known it would be the last song he'd ever hear?

'.._.all shall fade._...'

He entered the courtyard, the deafening silence of the oppressed weighing down on him. He looked up at the balcony to see Morgana, her pale face in sharp contrast with her raven hair. Hair upon which the golden crown of Camelot sat. Her cold voice rang out, high above the spires and towers of the city, clear and crisp in the cool morning air.

"We are gathered here today to see the execution of a traitor. Merlin Emrys, found guilty of helping Arthur Pendragon. Let this be an example to all who dare challenge my rule."

He looked up at her, barely concealed hatred on his face.

"This isn't over, Morgana," he said, raising his voice in a final show of defiance, "This isn't the end. He's the Once and Furure King. He'll come again, when we need him. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Morgana sneered down at him. "Your lies are useless, Emrys," she spat, "I rule now. And you will die." She motioned to two guards who led Merlin up onto the large plinth in the middle of the courtyard. "You _will_ burn."

And just before the flames claimed him, Merlin fancied he could still hear the haunting ballad, sung in a sweet, clear voice.

'..._all shall fade_.'

* * *

**I don't know why, but I like to think that it's Freya singing the song. What the hell? I wrote it! It can be who I like! Okay, it's official. It's Freya singing. I think. **

**Thoughts, suggestions, reviews?**


	17. Emrys

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN (BUT I WISH I DID)**

**After the awesome epicness that was 5x02, I felt I had to write something. And I came up with this. I've got a kind of sequel planned, if you want it. **

**So thanks to, Said The Liar 13 (that was one ****_bad_**** pun), Mischief-Manager00, Whitcrossgirl, Sefa, caldera32 and Emily (smells) for reviewing. Hope you like this one. And kudos to the people who guessed where the song was from. It's the one Pippin sings in LOTR ROTK. It kills me every time. Especially when I was watching The Hobbit trailer and Gandalf used the opening lines at the end. I had a total nerd out XD**

* * *

"I would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Emrys." Morgana spat, "He is the one who took my power from me. He is said to be my destiny and my doom, but I _will not_ let that happen. I will find him and I will _crush _him. He will weep and tremble at the sound of my name. He will learn to fear me." Morgana threatened, feeling nothing but pure hatred and fear for the old man that haunted her dreams.

"Why have you not killed him already?" asked Mordred, who was lurking in the corner of the room, surrounded by shadows.

"I can't seem to ever find him," replied Morgana bitterly, picking an apple off the table and taking a bite. "And the one time I did come face to face with him, he over powered me. I was weak, unprepared. But with you by my side we can defeat him. I am sure of it."

"You have met him on more than one occasion Morgana," Mordred said softly. "You know him well."

"What are you talking about? I've never-"

"Morgana, I am a druid. We all know who Emrys is. I can't believe you've never thought to ask us before. He is the one who follows Arthur. The one with black hair. The one who brought me to you in the first place, helped you help me escape."

"Merlin? He has no magic," Morgana scoffed. "There is no way he could be Emrys. Emrys is powerful – he would not be content to disguise himself as a servant. Especially Arthur's servant."

"You're wrong." Mordred contradicted softly. "He _is_ powerful, and he _is_ Emrys. Think of how many times he has gotten in your way, how he always seems to know things that nobody else does." Mordred explained. "Merlin is Emrys."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNN... So now Morgana knows. Siriusly though, I can't believe she hasn't asked the druids before. And 5x02?! Jeez. I don't want to give away too much to people who haven't seen it, but dude, the way Mordred says Morgana? So freaking cute. **

**And the ending...****_sheesh_****.**


	18. Camelot

******Disclaimer: IDNOM(BIWID)**

******Guten Tag! Because i'm slightly high, working on a Mergana story for this and really _really _tired, I decided to give you this. It's my HHGttG/Merlin crossover which I originally wrote to go up here, but then didn't put uo here cos I thought it was a bit too HHGttG. But never mind! I wrote it using the book as a guide (ooh...bad pun XD) so it should be okay :)**

******Thanks to Inimbi, whitecrossgirl, Mischief-Manager00 and SunnySmile2413 for the reviews. You made my day guys!**

* * *

(Excerpt from _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_, Page 634785, Section 6a. Entry: _Camelot_)

_Far back in the mists of ancient time, in the great and glorious days of Albion, life was wild, rich, and largely tax-free. _

_ Mighty knights plied their way through exotic lands, seeking adventure and reward among the furthest reaches of the five kingdoms. In those days spirits were brave, the stakes were high, men were real men, women were real women, and small furry creatures from Alpha Centuri were real small furry creatures from Alpha Centuri. And all dared to brave unknown terrors, to do mighty deeds, to boldly split infinitives that no man had split befote - and thus it was the Empire was forged. _

_Many men of course became extremely rich, but this was perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of because no one was really poor - at least on one worth speaking of. And for all the richest and most successful men, life inevitably became rather dull and niggly, and they begsn to imagine that this was the fault of the towns they'd settled in - none of them was entirely satisfactory: either the climate wasn't quite right in the latter part of the afternoon, or the peasants' hovels smelt a bit too much, or there just weren't enough terrifying and lethal creatures around anymore. _

_And thus were created the conditions for a staggering new form of specialist industry: custom made, magic daydream worlds, enabling the user to go about their everyday business, seeing only what they wanted to see. A bunch of enterprising young sorcerers designed and made the drug, made it cheaply, and charged extortionate amounts for it. _

_But so successful was this venture that the sorcerers themselves soon became the richest people of all time and the rest of Albion was reduced to abject poverty. And so the system broke down, the empire collapsed, and a long sullen silence settled over the five kingdoms, disturbed only by the pen scratchings of scholars as they laboured into the night over smug little treatisrs on the value of planned politics. _

_The sorcerers themselves disappeared, and their story soon passed into the obscurity of legend. _

_In these enlightened days, of course, no one believes a word of it._

* * *

**Opinions? R&R please! Then I might be able to get some sleep...**


	19. Me too

**Disclaimer: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**It took me ages to write this. I just couldn't come up with a decent idea, so it mights be slightly dodgy :)**

**I got a request for some Mergana. I think this counts, at least it does to me, but it's not OTT cos I'm more Team Freylin. All credit for this goes to Muse, cos without Knights of Cydonia, this would ****_never_**** have been written.**

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager00 and Inimbi for reviewing! You guys are totally awesome. **

* * *

Morgana stared across the burned battlefield at her destiny.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you? You always knew."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Yeah," he nodded, "I knew."

She sighed, knowing that this moment had been destined since the first day she turned her back on Camelot and listened to Morgause. Now Arthur was dead, Camelot in ruins, and the people fleeing for their lives. Memories played over and over in her head; villages burning, children lying slaughtered, the knights, brave till the end, lying battered and broken on the ground, their blood mixing with their scarlet cloaks, young children, taken away and sold as slaves...

And all because of her.

Morgana looked away, glancing at the the bodies, the broken shields, the remnants of the great and bloody battle. She shied away from the piercing glare, desperately looking anywhere but the spotlights of those bright blue eyes. She gulped, knowing that this was it. She had bought about the death of Arthur Pendragon, and now she was going to pay. But in a way, she was glad. Glad that it was over. Glad that she could finally stop. Glad that it would end like this, rather than with a slow and painful death at the hands of someone who hated her.

Guilt rose up inside of her, rearing its head like a great, ugly beast.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out desperately, "I am so, _so_ sorry. I -"

"I know." Said Merlin, smiling gently, "Me too."

* * *

**You like? THEN REVIEW! XD Sorry about it being so short, but like I said, it took me ages to write, an I felt this was my best draft. **

**Oh, and leave me some ideas...cos I need them!**


	20. I Am Talking

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**This was written cos I felt I had to write ****_something. _****I suggest you either listen to 'I am the Doctor' by Murray Gold (damn, I love that theme tune XD) or go to youtube and watch the Pandorica speech from series 4(?): The Pandorica Opens. It'll give you an idea how this is supposed to go.**

**Also, 50+ reviews! This is EPIC! Thanks to SunnySmile2134 and Mischief-Manager00 for commenting.**

* * *

"Hello Albion!" he yelled, balancing precariously on the battlements, arms to the sky, shouting at the heavens. "So I guess whoever takes Camelot tonight takes the world, but bad news everyone, 'cause guess what?! I have it! _Ha_!" he laughed, spinning in a circle, giddy with adrenaline.

"Listen you lot," he yelled at the crowd below him, "you're all throwing fireballs and whatnot, and it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute, because I AM TALKING!"

He pointed back at the castle behind him, now deadly serious, determination etched upon his face.

"So now the question of the hour is this: 'Who's got Camelot?' Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me!" he yelled, pointing at himself. "No plan, no back-up, no weapons! Oh, and something else I don't have: Anything to lose! So! If you're sitting out there with your silly little armies with all your silly little weapons and you've got any plans on taking Camelot from me tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you and then, _and then_... do the smart thing: let somebody else try first".

And he stood, tall and proud upon the battlements of the city he loved, and watched as his enemies turned tail and fled.

* * *

**Reviews please! And honestly guys, I need ideas. The first thing that comes into your head. I don't care if it's about pink sparkly unicorns and frogs that can sing, I wanna hear it.**

**The more ideas I get, the more chapters you get. Please? Maybe I'll even stop writing ridiculously long A/Ns and let you get on with reading/writing/reviewing. **


	21. Death By Tray

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Sorry to anyone who liked the previous one - I had someone who complained it was too like their own. So I took it down, cos I don't really want to get into any arguments, and I've gone back to my original draft which was a bit crap so I'm currently editing it. Meanwhile, you get this instead! It might be good, might not - but it was inspired by Eddie Izzard's Deathstar Canteen. It's good - you should listen/watch it. Warning: some bad language, but that's to be expected; it is Eddie Izzard, after all.**

* * *

The moon rose above the Isle of the Blessed, it's soft silver light illuminating the ruined walls. A crow cawed ominously in the shadows, and Morgause...was in the canteen, chilling between battles.

She stalked up to the guy behind the counter, commanding "I will have the penne al' arabiata."

The guy looked up from his magazine unconcernedly. "You'll need a tray." he said, pointing lazily at the stack of trays next to him.

"Do you know who I am?" quizzed Morgause angrily.

"Do you know who I am?" drawled the canteen worker.

"This is not a game of who the fuck are you! For I am Morgause, High Priestess. I can kill you with a single thought."

"Well, you'll still need a tray."

"No, I will not need a tray." stressed Morgause, becoming increasingly angry. "I do not need a tray to kill you. I can kill you without a tray, with the power of the Old Religion, which is strong within me. Even though I could kill you with a tray if I so wished, for I would hack at your neck with the thin bit until the blood flowed across the canteen floor."

"No, the food is hot." explained the worker, "You'll need a tray to put the food on."

"Oh, I see, the food is hot." laughed Morgause. "I'm sorry, I did not realise. A tray for the f- yes. I thought you were challenging me to a fight to the death!"

"Fight to the death?! But this is a canteen! I work here!"

"Yes, but I am Morgause. Everyone challenges me to a fight to the death."

The canteen worker looked clueless, so she pressed on, "I am Morgause? Lady Morgause? High Priestess of the Old Religion? Lady Morgause? The Isle of the Blessed, I run the Isle?"

"What's the Isle Of the Blessed?"

"This is the Isle! You're on the Isle!"

"This is an Isle?!"

"This is a fucking Isle!" she ranted, "And I run it! I'm your boss!"

"You're Mr. Stevens?"

"No, I'm M- Who is Mr. Stevens?!" she accused. Who had dared try and usurp her?

"He's head of catering."

"No! I am not head of catering!" she shouted at the hapless canteen worker. "I am Morgause! I can kill catering with a single word!"

"What?"

"I can kill you all. I can kill me with a word - oh fuck it, I'll get a tray."

She stomped over to the pile of trays on the counter and started rifling through them.

"This one is wet - and this one is wet - and this one is wet - and this one, and this one, and this one...did you dry these in a rainforest?! Why, with the might of the Old Religion do we not have a tray that is fucking dry?! I do not understand."

She turned round with a wet tray just in time to see some druid try to take her place in the line.

"Hey," she shouted angrily at him, "No! I was here first! You have to form a queue if you want food."

The druid ignored her. "Er, I'll have the, er, penne al' arabiata, that'd be very nice."

"No, no, no. Do you know who I am?"

"That's Morgana, that is." gossiped the clueless canteen guy.

"No, I'm not Morgana, I'm Morgause." explained the exasperated sorceress.

"What, Morgana runs the Isle of the Blessed?" said the druid disbelievingly, turning to look at her.

"No, I run the Isle."

"Are you Morgana?"

"No! I'm Morgause!"

"Are you her sister? Can you get her autograph?" he said, holding out some parchment and a quill.

"No! I'm not, I'm - fine, fuck it, I'm Morgana!" Morguase yelled.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"No! Fuck off, ... or I'll kill you with a tray!" she turned to the counter, shouting "Now give me penne al' arabiata or you shall die. And you. And everyone in this canteen. Death by tray it shall be." she cried, waving the tray above her head.

"Ooh" quipped the worker. "Do you want peas with that?"

"Peas?! You can't have peas - you d- pe- you can't ju-" she stuttered, "peas don't work with penne! Not unless you push them up the penne tubes, and that'd just be weird! Just - oh all right, put some peas on."

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't think it was too good. I just felt I hadn't done enough Morgause. I hadn't done any, I don't think. **

**R&R! XD**


	22. Slimed

DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)

Hello! Two in one day! I've done well! I probably wouldn't have updated so quickly, but i just watched the EPICAWESOMENESS that was 5x03. This is roughly based on it - I could totally imagine this happening. It didn't though :( Apologies for the shortness - I quickly cobbled it together in the last half an hour since Merlin.

For anyone who hasn't seen it yet, this takes place when Merlin and Arthur are being chased by a ghost. (Don't worry - this doesn't include spoilers. This never actually happened)

* * *

"Merlin!"

The panicked cry echoed the through the hallways, full of fear and ferocity.

Merlin's heart almost stopped. He knew what that sound meant. Arthur was under attack.

Merlin ran, sprinting towards the noise. He had to save Arthur, he had to-

He rounded the corner just in time to see his friend rolling in the floor, covered in green sticky stuff.

"He slimed me." moaned Arthur, wiping the ectoplasm off his face and hands. "He actually slimed me" he repeated, spitting out a large glob of glowing green gloop.

"Woah..." muttered Merlin, staring at the king, "Wait until Gaius sees this! He won't believe it! Actual physical contact! Can you move?! Let me get some of this stuff!" he whispered enthusiastically as he scraped the ectoplasm off Arthur an into a little jar.

"Er, _Mer_lin?" Arthur ventured, staring at his manservant in disbelief.

"Yes, sire?"

"Get. It. Off. Me."

* * *

Thanks to Mischief-Manager00 for reviewing already! Sorry it confused you; you kinda have to have seen the sketch. Keep up the reviews guys! :)

No spoilers, but for those who have seen 5x03, I can say only two things: poetry and friendly slaps XD


	23. Total Protonic Reversal

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Yay! to all my reviewers! That's Inimbi, Mischief-Manager00 and MegWinchester-Timelord. You're all awesome!**

**So this one was just a random idea I got after watching 5x03 and Ghostbusters (yet again). I was contemplating writing one where they call the Ghostbusters on (Spoiler!) Uther, but I ended up writing this instead. It's only little, but enjoy?**

* * *

"Somehow," Gaius said, placing the book on the table, "we have to get Arthur to drink this."

"Why?" asked Merlin. "I know he's been enchanted and all, but isn't there another way to break the spell?"

Gaius shook his head. "No," he said, "There is no spell that can break this strong an enchantment. The potion is our only hope. I only hope it goes well - the instructions are a little hazy."

"Why? What happens if it goes wrong?"

"It would be ... bad." explained Giaus, sitting down at his cauldron and beginning to prepare herbs.

"I'm a little hazy only the whole 'good/bad' thing. Define 'bad'." said Merlin, slightly frustrated at Giaus' ambiguity.

The old man sighed and turned to look at him. "Try to imagine every molecule in your body stopping simultaneously, and your brain exploding at the speed of light."

Merlin gasped. "Total protonic reversal!"

"Exactly. And that is why we must not fail. We are Arthur's only hope now. If he doesn't drink this by sundown tonight, Camelot won't have a king."

* * *

**You like? Then review!**

**And just some review replies: **

**Meg: Peanut butter coming right up. Literally. I've already written my first draft. **

**Inimbi: You like the Doctor Who soundtrack? Try the Gladiator theme track, Starwars (I love John Williams XD), Pirates Of the Caribbean (the first one, by Badelt, not Zimmer) and Lord Of the Rings. Especially Return Of the King. I love it sooo much. I'm so nerdy :) Pretty much the only things I listen to are ABBA, Muse, The Wiyos, AHAB, Bellowhead and film scores. I have kinda outdated music tastes. But I love me anyways :D**


	24. I am your father

**DISCLAIMER:IDNOM(BIWID)**

**It's only short, but hey! I was babysitting two of the cutest kids on earth (beaten only by my other next-door neighbours - so cute!) and I got them to bed and started watching Starwars iv (or i depending on how you look at it) and I got the idea for this. It's severely AU. Morgana is nice and Uther is evil and magical. **

* * *

"Why are you doing this?!" screamed Morgana, tears streaming down her face as she stared up at the monstrous figure infront of her.

"Join me and I won't. Join me and I will stop this. Together, we can bring peace to the republic."

"No!" she yelled, "No! I will not join you!"

"Come to the dark side, Morgana. I sense much confusion in you, young witch. Only I can help you achieve your full potential."

She stumbled across the room, clutching her injured arm. "Get away from me!"

"You dare disobey me?! Do you know who I am?!"

"You killed my father!" Morgana spat.

"No," breathed Uther, "I am your father."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN... I couldn't resist. Ooh...Luke just kissed his sister...AWKWARD!**


	25. Popcorn

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**I fogot to thank reviews last chapter! So here's thanks to Mischeif-Manager00 and Guest whilst Luke Skywalker gets his hand chopped off by his dad, finds out that it's his dad, and realises that he just kissed his twin.**

**This is random, but that's what you get when people request Arthur/tree.**

* * *

"Err...Gwen?" ventured Merlin, peering round the Queen's bedchamber door.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I, er, I think you need to see this."

* * *

"_Waterloo...I was defeated you won the war...bahdubauduuduh...Waterloo ...promise to love you forever more.._." crooned Arthur as he hugged the rough bark, cuddling the tree trunk whilst stroking it softly.

"Wow." said Gwen to Merlin as they stood in the nearby shrubbery watching. "Well that _is_ something you don't see every day."

"I know, right?!" grinned Merlin before realising that this was probably not going to make Gwen like him, and set about trying to repair his mistake. "Obviously, it's, erm, horrific, and we shouldn't, er, laugh or anything, cos this is your husband, and, um, that wouldn't be very nice..." He trailed off under Gwen's murderous glare.

"Merlin," she said in a measured tone as she watched her husband kiss the conifer, "what happened?"

"It was, er, an, um, enchantment gone wrong. We think." Merlin stuttered as Arthur began coating himself in peanut butter. "It should, um, wear off soon."

Gwen sighed. "Fine. Then I'll just sit here an wait."

"Cool." said Merlin, sitting down beside her. "Popcorn?"

* * *

**Like? Review! Don't like? Still review! **

**May the force be with you. *spock gesture***

**(I'm so weird...)**


	26. So Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**I am ultra-bored and I have absolutely nothing to do apart from music practice, so I wrote this. Enjoy. Hopefully. **

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager00 and MegWinchester-Timelord for reviewing :)**

* * *

"Mordred!" yelled Merlin over the rising wind, "Stop this now! Come home!" He reached out his hand, pleading with the young man who stood in front of him. "Come with me, and we can stop this madness now!"

"Never."

The single word echoed across the vast space, full of anger and fear and determination.

"I will never join you. I would rather die in _agony_ a thousand times over, I would rather suffer the end of magic, than join you."

"Mordred! It's over! I have the high ground. Morgana is dead! Just...stop this. Stop this now, and come with me."

"Do not order me!" bellowed Mordred. "I, who have conquered armies, destroyed kingdoms, and brought down kings! I, who have destroyed the very foundingstone of Albion and crushed it's soul. Do not think that you, Emrys, can order me."

"Mordred...please..." Merlin begged, "don't make me do this."

Mordred turned to him, cold hatred in his eyes. "I will never bow to you, _Emrys_." he spat, "Nor will I follow you. You have betrayed us all."

"Then you leave me no choice." said Merlin regretfully. He walked closer to the man, blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Mordred, I'm sorry." Merlin whispered, "I am so, so sorry, but I have to do this." he breathed, raising his hands and sending jet of blue light at the boy stood defiantly in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Review please! **

**And I don't know if any of you have read Mark of Athena - it only came out the other day over here - but the ending. Oh my Rowling, the ending O_o**


	27. Out of the cupboard

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**I had an awesome day today! Firstly, I'm now up to 70 reviews (thankyou Mischief-Manager00 and TheForgottenMyth!), and then I managed to hack into my old itunes account which, me being me, I'd managed to log myself out of, forget the password, type in the wrong email address in the first place, and then forget the answers to my security questions. All this was about a year and a half ago, but I managed to break into it today only to find I had £15.50 credit! Yay! So I bought the soundtrack from the new Star Trek film. I love film scores - they make the film so much better. After all, what would Jaws be without John Williams?**

**Anyway, after that ridiculously long AN, I shall leave you to the drabble. This was inspired by a picture by whatthatmeans on tumblr. Enjoy!**

* * *

Coming out of the cupboard

(_phrase_) when you announce to the world that you are a wizard.

* * *

"_Me_rlin..." asked the confused King one day.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"What are you doing? And think carefully before you answer, because I am not in the mood for a half-baked clotpole excuse."

"I'm in a cupboard, Arthur."

"Yes, I can see that Merlin."

"A cupboar_d under some stairs, _Arthur." explained Merlin, watching the king carefully.

"Yes, I can see that _Mer_lin." Arthur repeated patronisingly.

"And now I'm coming _out of the cupboard, _Arthur."

"Yes, Merlin, yes you are." said the King, nodding. "I can see that. Shall we go find Gaius?" he asked in the tone he used when talking to small children.

"I'm _coming out of the cupboar_d." Merlin stressed.

Arthur remained impassive.

"And this has no symbolic significance to you at all?" quizzed the manservant as he was dragged bodily towards the physician's chambers.

"No Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "I give up." he said

* * *

**So, Merlin tried to come out of the cupboard to Arthur - enjoy it? Then R&R!**


	28. Kill the King

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Yo! (Sorry O_o) So I haven't updated in superages, but I have no excuse. I was going to make some stupid apology, but I'm not going to. Cos I just won't mean it. **

**So, as you can probably tell, I'm kinda hyper. That probably has something to do with the fact that I a) just ate a large sweet popcorn, and b) I just drank about a litre of Vimto. If you don't know what Vimto is, you're missing out. **

**Anyways, I was getting super annoyed at fanfic because NO ONE WAS UPDATING! But then I realised that most of the stories I read are written by people who live in America, so chances are they've probably got a good excuse. **

**Not that that makes me forgive them. **

**And I also just went to see Perks of being a Wallflower. Finally! It was epic, especially cos it was written and directed by the same guy who wrote the book which was ****_über_****fantastic. Although I couldn't help thinking that maybe the fact that Percy Jackson just kissed Hermione Granger may have had some influence on the particularly violent Percabeth reunion in MoA. I'm just saying...**

**Anyway, I've bored you enough - hope this is good enough to make up for it!**

* * *

It had been 13 months to the day since Arthur had been crowned. The king had left Camelot in the care of his knights and his queen, and had gone visiting a druid camp with views of signing a peace treaty. However, an attempted assassination had rather put a damper on things...

* * *

The man whimpered as he was thrown to the ground by the guards. The camp looked on as Merlin stood to one side, Arthur standing battered and bruised next to him..

"This sorcerer just attempted to kill both Arthur and myself," Merlin said, gesturing to the sorcerer who was still moaning on the floor.

"You tried to kill the king?" asked the druid calmly.

"Too right he did " muttered Arthur to Merlin. "That's got to be about the fifteenth time that's happened to me. And then he starts on you! I mean, you're a good guy and all, but what've you got to do with anything?! I'm surprised you managed to survive, clotpole that you are, you s-"

The druid leader cut him off with a flick of his hand. "I'll ask you once more," he said to the sorcerer, "did you try and kill the king?"

"No," moaned the man pitifully,

"What?!" shouted Arthur from the sidelines, "Come on! This guy is obviously lying! I-"

The enchanter shot him a look before facing the druid again. "I tried to kill Arthur Pendragon. And then the king."

_"Merli_n..."

* * *

**Oops. Looks like Merlin has some explaining to do :) Oh, and just incase there's any confusion, Merlin hadn't told Arthur about the whole 'magic' thing yet. **

**Yeah, I know, it wasn't the best. But what can I say? Maybe if I got loads of reviews I'd write better stories...**

**(Hint hint)**


	29. Infinite

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Thanks to Star, Mischief-Manager00 and whitecrossgirl for reviewing. You guys are epic. You lot got me up to 75 reviews already. Yay!**

**So, after I watched the film, I just had to re-read Perks of Being a Wallflower. And there's just this one line that really sticks with me. It's when Charlie's with Sam and Patrick, and he says he feels infinite. And that's so true. There are those rare moments, when everything comes together, and you just feel like you could go on forever, like this is your time, and nothing can stop you now. It's a rare feeling, but once you feel it, you never forget it. I just thought that this would be an infinite moment for Merlin. **

* * *

"I, Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, do hereby legalise the use of good magic. Magic used for healing, protections and all causes deemed to be good is now legalised. All magic used to a malicious intent is banned on pain of death. "

The king looked down at the people amassed below him, many of them druids and sorcerers and witches. He glanced to his left, and saw the eager face of the man who had completely changed his views on magic. The man he was doing all this for.

"In light of the recent law changes, the post of Court Sorcerer is to be re-instated." He paused, trying to pre-judge the crowd's reaction. Had any of them known or even suspected? "I hereby appoint Merlin Emrys, King of Druids and High Priest of the Old Religion as official Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Long live Camelot!"

"Long live Camelot!" Shouted the crowds as hundreds of brightly coloured lights lit the sky, weaving in and out of the people, painting pictures in the air. Flashes of gold lit the eyes of many as they relished in their long awaited freedom.

"How do you feel?" Asked Arthur, turning to look at the warlock's bright shining eyes and cheerful face.

Merlin grinned. "I feel infinite."

* * *

** I think I'm gonna go cry over those three words now. Which will inevitably lead me on to the Book Thief and then HP. I may be up for a while yet...**

**Review guys! Just think of all the emotional trauma I'n currently suffering because of some books :)**


	30. Stand and Fight

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager00, SunnySmile2413 and Star for reviewing. 78 reviews already!**

**This isn't much, and I wrote it really quickly, BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO HELP ME GET OVER MY MERLIN ANGST!**

**AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!**

**THAT EPISODE! I was literally screaming at the telly, just shouting "TELL HIM MERLIN! DO THE RIGHT THING!" And then he didn't. I could murder that warlock. **

**Anyway, this is only a little something, but cheese to anyone who knows which epic film the speech is from :)**

* * *

Merlin turned to the army amassed behind him. Fear and hopelessness was written clearly on their faces. He sighed, knowing as well as they did that this could be their last battle.

He took a last wistful look towards the safety of the castle before striding back along the battlements.

"I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart from me!" he yelled, trying to sound braver than he felt. "A day may come when the courage of men fails! But it is not this day!"

He turned to face the knights, shouting, "A day may come when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship! But it is not this day!"

The knights cheered, hope dawning upon them, as Merlin continued;

"An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down!" Many knights started at the harshness in his voice, shocked by the horrific images he painted.

"But it is not this day! This day we fight!"

Merlin stood, tall and proud on the edge of the castle wall, back to his foes, facing his friends, shouting to the heavens.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand and fight! Men of Camelot! STAND AND FIGHT!"

* * *

**Yay! I love that film sooo much. Reviews & Prompts guys! They help loads XD**


	31. Fireworks

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**I actually have a song for this chapter - Come On Eileen by Kevin Rowland and Dexy's Midnight Runners. Listen to it! It's epic XD**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! that's Mischief-Manager00, Star and Said The Liar 13 and yes, the speech was the one from LOTR ROTK, shouted by Aragon at the Black Gates :)**

**_(Skip this bit if you don't want to read my ridiculously long A/N)_**

**It's bonfire night! There may be a stereotypical image of an Englishman - tea-drinking, good at queueing, typically middle-class, and yeah, whilst some of that might be true (I myself am a particularly good queuer XD) we will also take any excuse to have a party. For anyone who doesn't know, on 5th November, some dudes tried to blow up parliament and the King by tunnelling into the cellar and putting in loads of gunpowder. They got caught, and we burnt Guy Fawkes! Yay! Prime family entertainment! So the English sort of went 'some dude tried to blow up the King! Lets burn effigies of him on bonfires and have a part-****_ay_****!' So we did. **

**We have an awesome firework display up at the ruins of Kendal Castle every year - it's awesome. Everyone watches it. So we traipsed up with our hot chocolate and treacle toffee and mulled wine and settled down to enjoy the show! Which put me in the mood for this. It's a bit random. Sorry. Fireworks got me thinking about Gandalf :)**

* * *

The lights exploded over the castle, painting the skies with bursts of red and gold. The Pendragon crest hovered momentarily over the heads of the gathering crowds, before exploding into millions of tiny stars, which rained down on the people below.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "So you know the guy who did this?"

Merlin grimaced. "Well, sort of." He'd met the wizard whilst disguised as Dragoon. He'd started talking to the old man who, it turned out, had a particular talent for designing and making fireworks. He'd helped the old guy on his way - something about Frodo and a ring? - but not before he'd managed to barter some of his famed fireworks off him. "It's a, er, long story."

"Well, I appreciate it." Said Arthur as they watched an image of Uther explode into hundreds of miniature butterflies. "You're full of surprises, Merlin. Every time I think I've got you figured out, you go and do something that completely astonishes me. I don't think I'll ever figure you out."

"I'd like to see you try." muttered Merlin.

"Hmm?"

"I said I like the colour of the sky."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"_Mer_lin..."

* * *

**Remember, remember, **

**The 5th of November,**

**Gunpowder treason plot.**

**I see no reason,**

**Why gunpowder treason,**

**Should ever be forgot.**

**R&R! **


	32. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Woah, quick updates! This is a longer one, more if a oneshot than a drabble, cos I just got an insane plot bunny that wouldn't go away :( So I wrote this! It's a sequel to chapter 17 (Emrys), but it can stand on it's own. **

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager00 for reviewing! I know, Frodo and Sam annoy me too. It's weird, but it's actually a mark of how well Elijah Wood and Sean Astin play Frodo and Sam that I hate them! Although I do think it's awesome that Frodo's now a tap-dancing penguin :) Can't wait for the hobbit!**

**Right, on mit das Roman! (I think that's right XD)**

* * *

"Just stop, Morgana! Every time you try, and every time you fail! Just give up!"

"I only fail, Arthur Pendragon, because you have Emrys." spat Morgana.

"Emrys? Who's Emrys?" Gwaine chipped in.

Morgana laughed before realising that he was serious. "You...you don't know? Oh, this just gets better and better!"

She strolled across the throne room, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Don't you know, dear brother?" She asked patronisingly, "Don't you know about..._secrets_?

Things have been kept from you your entire life, have they not? I thought you would have learnt by now...no-one can be trusted."

"I know who I can trust." Said Arthur through gritted teeth. "And it's definitely not you."

Morgana cackled as she circled the small group. "Oh, you don't know a thing, _Pendragon_. Did father ever tell you I was his daughter? Did Gwaine ever tell you that he's actually a noble? Did Lancelot tell any of you that he was married?"

"That's not my business!" Shouted Arthur over Gwen's gasp. "So what if Lancelot was married?! Does it matter if Gwaine's a noble?! No! It's not like he can help who his parents are!"

"Oh I was so hoping you'd say that. You see, those are only the little secrets. Percival's got secrets - I bet he's never told you how is family died, did he? And Gaius - I wonder if he's ever told you why most sorcerers see him as a traitor? Ooh, what about Leon? Has he told you why he always manages to survive when he really should just die?"

"I don't see what this has got to do with anything, Morgana!" Arthur said frustratedly.

"And Merlin..." Morgana continued, keeping a beady eye on the manservant, "I bet Merlin's got a _whole lot _of secrets."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the warlock go white with shock. She smirked; he really didn't think she'd be able to piece the puzzle together? Admittedly, it had been Mordred that had told her, but it was still so obvious.

"Tell me, Arthur," she continued, "that dragon you killed. Did you ever find the body?"

"No, but it's definitely dead. I dealt it a mortal blow."

"Aaah. And who told you that?"

"Merlin did. He-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "That dragon happened to it?"

"It was destroyed when the tower collapsed."

"And you know this how?"

"Because Merlin said s-"

"That Griffin. Who killed it?"

"Well, Lancelot said he didn't, but Merlin said he did, so-" a puzzled Arthur explained.

"Right. And what about that Bastet you killed. Where did the body go?"

"I don't know. I think Merlin-"

She stopped pacing. "Where was Merlin when Gwen got arrested for enchanting you?"

"Err...in the tavern. Why?"

Morgana nodded. "And where was he when Uther died?"

"Tavern. Why does this matter? It's not like it was his fau-"

"No." Cut in Gwaine suddenly. "No he wasn't. Merlin's never in the tavern. Believe me, I practically live there."

"I hate to interrupt your moment of revelation," said Morgana, smiling sickly sweet, "but I can't help noticing that all these problems have one thing in common. Merlin. Anything to declare, Merlin? I'm sure Lady Vivienne would want you to." she sneered.

"You leave Freya out of this." threatened Merlin. "She is _not_ part of this conversation."

"Or what? You'll point your finger at me? We both know that you're not going to try anything. Not with him here." Morgana said, nodding at Arthur. "Subtly and subterfuge. That's how you work, isn't it, Emrys."

"Emrys?" Murmured Arthur "But..."

Merlin advanced on Morgana, the flagstones crackling with raw magic. "You leave Freya out of this. You leave Kilgarrah and Aithusa out of this. And most importantly, you leave the Once and Future King out of this. This is between you and me, Morgana, you and me."

Morgana screamed. Blood began to trickle from her nose, and the knights looked on as she wilted like a flower. "You can't do this to me!" She yelled "I am stronger than you!"

"You know your destiny." Merlin said sadly. "You know how this ends. You're too dangerous Morgana. I'm sorry."

And with that, Merlin's eyes flashed a bright gold, and Morgana disappeared in a puff of magic.

There was silence.

"Where is she?" ventured Percival finally. "And how did she know all that stuff?"

"She's with Freya." Merlin whispered, shaking his head. "Maybe she can help her. I can't."

Who 'Freya' was, they didn't know. It seemed they didn't know a lot of things. But looking at the heartbroken expression on their friend's face as he walked through the door, they knew one thing.

Questions would have to wait. Right now, Merlin needed their help, secrets or no.

* * *

**Okay, so I think if this did happen then they'd be slightly more angry, but Merlin did escape before they could do anything. They'll get angry when they start getting answers to their questions. I might do another of these, maybe from Merlin POV - what do you think?**

**Reviews are love! (And you love me, right?)**


	33. A Funny Story

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Please don't kill me! **

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I started another story, which I will now shamelessly self-promote. It's called Children of Fate, and if any of you like Percy Jackson, I'd be grateful if you went and checked it out. **

**That said, it's time to get on with the drabble. It's only small, and quite random, but I felt I had to write something. **

**Thanks to StarburstAwesomeness, BookDragon87 and Mischief-Manager00. You guys are AWESOME!**

* * *

It was just another day in Camelot. The Knights of the Round Table were meeting again. Gwaine was drunk again. Camelot was being attacked by another of Morgana's immortal armies. Again.

"Come on," urged Arthur, "think! Percival, you must have some good ideas about how we can win this."

"I've told you sire," answered Percival, "I'm no good at scrabble. Leon's the only one who can spell long words like marmalade and onomatopoeia."

The doors were flung open suddenly as Merlin ran in, startling Leon so much he spilt all the little letters on the floor.

"_Mer_lin! Look what you made Leon do you idiot."

"Arthur! We haven't got time for this! Morgana's attacking with an immortal army!"

"What, _again_?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's simple." Said Arthur calmy. "We just have to think about it. Her invincible armies aren't that invincible if we've managed to defeat them this many times. Surely we can just find a solution if we put our heads together and think. It's not as if our past victories magically appeared … out of … thin air…" Arthur trailed off, suddenly distracted by Merlin nervously fidgeting with his scarf whilst staring intently at the table.

"Merlin…?" A puzzled Arthur asked.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked straight at the king, "Well, er, actually it's _quite_ a funny story..."

* * *

**Enjoy? Review? And prompts too please :)**

**And for anyone who hadn't seen the latest Merlin yet, I can say only one thing. GWEN. Just...Gwen. **


	34. What if he is a she?

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I started writing my other story, and then my internet crashed multiple times, and then I got ill, so this may be slightly crazy as it is the product of a fevered and deranged mind. Thanks to Mischief-Manager00 and StarburstAwesomeness for reviewing - enjoy!**

* * *

"Gaius," asked Arthur at a round table meeting one day, "have you ever heard of someone named Emrys?" For a second the room was silent, as everyone looked expectantly at Gaius who was completely at loss as to what to say next, when...

THUD!

"_Mer_lin! If you can't stay on a chair then sit on the floor! Christ, what are you, six?" Arthur shouted exasperatedly at his manservant who was sprawled across the floor, peering up at the rest of the knights.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just...these chairs are unbelievable! They're really...unstable!" Invented Merlin quickly. "Doesn't anyone else find them shaky? No? Just me? Okay." he rambled, brushing himself off and righting the chair. "So, what were we talking about again? Taxes?" Merlin enquired innocently, trying to draw Arthur's attention to another subject as he sat down again, pretending that hadn't just happened, and that Arthur hadn't actually just asked that question.

"If you listened instead of fooling around, then you would have heard, Merlin. I was asking Gaius if he knew who Emrys was." The king looked Gaius, "Anyway Gaius, Emrys – ever heard of him?"

"Well, I can't say I have sire." lied the old man smoothly, "After all I'm only a physician, and Emrys is the King of the Druids."

"So you _do_ know who he is?"

"Erm, well," the healer tried to backtrack quickly, sending Merlin a barely concealed look of panic, "I know the stories of Emrys, of course, most people do. He's the most powerful sorcerer ever to have lived, and he is destined to protect the Once and Future King."

"Who is...?"

"Well, er, you sire." Admitted Gaius sheepishly.

"Me?" asked a disbelieving Arthur.

"Yes sire, you. You are the King of Camelot, and Emrys is the King of the Druids."

"He's like a Druid god?" Arthur asked. Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew Gaius well enough to know the physician was barely suppressing a grin. This could not get any more awkward.

"Er, no, definatley not sire, he's a man. But most of all he is Hope." Gaius answered seriously.

"For the Druids?"

"For everyone."

"But you haven't actually seen Emrys," chipped in Mordred, smiling cheekily, "so maybe _he_ is actually _she,_ and that's why nobody has ever seen _him_." he suggested with an innocent look on his face, ignoring Merlin's frantic coughing on the other side of the table.

"I'm fairly sure Emrys is a he." Merlin finally managed to stutter as he emerged from under the table bright red. This conversation had just reached a whole new level of awkward.

"Anyway, why are we even talking about Emrys?" he asked Arthur.

"Because Morgana's scared of him," came the reply, "and if there's someone out there who can make Morgana afraid, I want to shake his hand."

"Or her hand." Cut in Gwaine.

"Fine. If there's something out there who can make Morgana afraid, I want to shake his/her/it's hand/tentacle/feeler. Happy?"

Merlin gulped. "Aha. So, erm, I guess I should kinda tell you that -"

"Not now, Merlin," interrupted Arthur, "we've got other things to talk about. Go gossip with the maids, or whatever it is you do in your spare time. We've got _important_ work to do."

* * *

**Ooh, buuuurrn...**

**Read, review and prompt! And also - latest Merlin episode! O_o. I was so upset when that stable hand died. I loved that dude :( And return of Dragoon! Yay!**


	35. Spellbook

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Hey! So this would have been up earlier but I was babysitting. (Those kids are so cute x) and then I found an absolutely horrific fanfic that was Snape/Sirius (that's why I found it horrific. It's not like it was badly written or anything. And that wasn't sarcasm) which burnt horrible images into my mind, which I took a while to recover from. **

**And then thought I hadn't written anything decent - just a draft or two - but then I found this! So now you get it! (Sorry, I am sooo hyper) This is based on a scene in an early 1st series episode. The second or third one I think. Yeah, I think it was the third. I just remember that Arthur was ridiculously oblivious. **

**Anyway, thanks to Mischief-Manager00, StarburstAwesomness, MegWinchester-TimeLord and requim17 for reviewing, enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorry, Gaius." Arthur said as he strode into the room. "We have to check everywhere just incase it was someone in the castle."

"Well what am _I_ going to have?" Asked Gaius crossly, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, I just have to do it. What's this?" Arthur queried, lifting a book of the table.

"That's a book of medicine, sire. Nothing magical about that."

Arthur turned and began to stomp across the room.

"Er, where are you going?" Called Gaius.

"I have to check everywhere. And that includes the idiot's room." Arthur replied, looking grumpy.

Gaius cast a worried look towards his ward. "You _did_ hide all your stuff, right?"

Merlin looked unsure. "Well, I think I-"

"_Mer_lin." Arthur's voice called. "Come look what I've found."

Merlin trudged slowly towards his room, panic etched on his face.

He entered to find Arthur stood in his extremely messy room, pointing at his cupboard. "This," he said, "is a _wardrobe_. You put things in it."

Merlin sighed with relief. "Yes sire."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Oh, and Merlin? _That_," he said, pointing at something on the floor. " is called a _spellbook_. It's _illegal_. You might want to hide it somewhere _slightly_ better than floor."

* * *

**I can't believe Arthur was so oblivious in that scene. He's so dumb. AND HE STILL TRUSTS GWEN! (Spoiler alert!) AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH SHE'S SOOO EVIL! THEY JUST TRIED TO KILL MERLIN! AGAIN!**

**Sorry it's so short, but review please! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter :)**


	36. Three Years

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Update time! Someone said they wanted romance - so this is my best shot. Thanks to Tolleren and MerlinEmrys22 for reviewing, and an extra big thankyou to mischief-manager00 who has been reviewing since I started, and StarburstAwesomeness who, despite not reading until I'd done about 20, still read and reviewed them all. You guys are epic! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Three years. Three years since his best friend had murdered his true love. Three years since he'd watched her die in his arms, and set her upon the water.

It had hurt at first, like an itch that couldn't be scratched, but then it grew and grew until the grief had almost consumed him. Every time he saw a couple kissing, deeply in love, it ripped him to the core. He couldn't bear to look at Arthur for weeks after it happened.

His life became one huge blank - he was nothing. Nobody needed him, nobody wanted him. Even protecting Arthur didn't seen as important anymore. He became moody, withdrawn even, no cheeky replies, no sarcastic comebacks.

And then, gradually, just when it seemed that it would overwhelm him, it began to fade. At first he welcomed it, but then he began to clutch at the feeling, willing it to stay. He felt like if he didn't hurt then he'd forget her, and she'd be lost forever.

And then he'd seen her again, in the cave during Morgana's attack. Her voice, her smile, brought it all back, making him realise that he hadn't lost anything, just gained. He'd seen her that day, when he went to go and get the sword. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

After that, he'd vowed to go see her whenever he could, even if she wasn't there. He'd just go and talk, when it all got too much, or there was too much pressure, or the secrets were building up and weighing him down, and he needed someone to talk to. He went and sat by the lake every day off he got, and she'd make sure she was there. She helped him through his father's death, through Arthur's obliviousness, and his guilt over what had happened to Morgana.

And once a year, on the anniversary of her death, he'd go, and they'd meet and they'd talk. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep the world at bay.

Because, really, that was all he needed.

* * *

**Yay! So - read, review, prompt. Please? Update soon - I've got one in the works :)**


	37. Wardrobes are troublesome things

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Sorry! This would've been up earlier, but I have literally had test, exam, GSCE stuff, exam, test, exam. It's been hectic. But seeming as I only have English Lit. Speaking, German and Chemistry left, I thought I'd take a break and update this and Children of Fate. And so, as promised, Merlin goes to Narnia... It's only short, sorry. **

**Thanks to Mischief-Manager00, Tawny, Squiddy, Guest (Woah, eerie, except I live in Kendal. It's near Manchester, but about an hour and a half up the motorway XD) and Starburst Awesomeness for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he sorted through Arthur's clothes, groaning as he dropped a hanger at the back. He pushed through the clothes, feeling his way through the trees, trying to find that blasted coathook.

Wait a minute, he thought to himself, trees?

He took a few more steps, only to find himself in a rather large forest, lit by a peculiar looking lamp. The snow fell around him, muffling any sound from the surrounding trees.

He took a few more steps forward, wondering how the hell he had ended up in here, and trying to figure out whether or not this was just one of Morgana's evil tricks. He decided that it wasn't, and that now he was here, he might as well see where here actually was.

* * *

50 years later (which had passed in a moment), Merlin bounded out of the King's wardrobe, yelling "Arthur! Arthur! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"Merlin...I'm trying to work..."

"No, really Arthur!" Merlin shouted, pushing the papers off the desk and sitting down on it, "I just found a magical land in the back of your wardrobe! And there were all these epic people there! And we had a massive battle against this evil witch and we won because of me and then they made me their King!" He concluded gleefully.

Arthur sighed as he put down his paperwork. "Have you been in the tavern again, Merlin?"

"No! I'm telling the truth, Arthur, I really am!"

"Yes, well," said Arthur gently, pushing the manservant out the door, "I'll see you in the morning, hangover or no."

"But Arthur..."

"_Merl_in..."

* * *

**Aww, poor Merlin! Arthur just doesn't believe him. And he forgot him last episode. Again. **

**I will never be able to burn the image of camp Dragoon out my head ever again. I am scarred for life. **

**You should get an update soon, but you know all those exams I mentioned? Well I've got an English Speaking, and I uploaded my monologue, so if anyone who knows Romeo & Juliet would take a look at it and tell me what you think, I'd be eternally grateful. And whilst you're at it, review this one too please! XD**


	38. No man is worth your tears

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID) **

**It's that time again! This one was prompted by SereneMayhem, who gave me the quotes, from the forum Merlin Fanfiction Challenges. I was really stuck, and I needed some ideas. **

**Well, this is the best I came up with! Thanks to StarburstAwesomeness, mischief-manager00, Squiddy, MerlinEmrys22 and MissSophieHolmes (Umbridge/Harry sounds AWFUL! My friend scarred me for life today by mentioning Dumbridge. Not good) for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart' _

_ - José N. Harris_

* * *

"No man is worth your tears."

Merlin looked up at his King, his master, his friend, his face streaked and blotchy. He gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat, only for it to return. He looked down at the body of his father, cooling in his arms. What would Arthur know? He'd had his whole life with his father. Merlin had got two days - only one where both father and son knew - before fate had cruelly snatched the dragonlord away.

Fate. How Merlin hated that word. Fate and destiny - the two things that seemed to control his life, shape his every waking moment. Just once, he wanted to be able to make his own choice, without worrying what would happen to his destiny. He wanted to be free.

He swallowed, his face setting, as he gently laid the body on the hard ground. "You're wrong." he said huskily, standing up. "Every man is worth tears. _Every_ man."

* * *

**Well, seeming as that was short, you'll get another one soon (really soon), so in the meantime - REVIEW!**


	39. This is for you

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**I'm back! I told you I'd publish the next one soon. Anyway, this is based on the other quote, which was harder, but I decided to do Uther because you don't get many fanfics about him, and I thought it would be different :) Hope I got it right!**

**Thanks to MissSophieHolmes, mischief-manager00 (as always XD), Squiddy (Jeez, Squid! I thought I was the grammar and spelling nerd! But I corrected it) SereneMayhem and MollieWTF for reviewing. I posted it, went to orchestra for a couple of hours, came back and was like 'OH MY ROWLING! So many reviews!' You all made me so happy. **

* * *

_"It is an old and ironic habit of human beings to run faster when we have lost our way." . – Rollo May_

* * *

Uther paced the cold throne room, hands behind his back. A sharp knock echoed through the space, shattering the King's thoughts like glass.

"Enter!" he barked.

A nervous looking guard trudged in, shepherding a small child. The girl looked up at him, brown eyes wide with wonder. She'd probably never seen so much splendour before.

Uther looked at the guard in annoyance. "And?" he asked sharply.

"The...er, child, sir. She, erm, has magic." admitted the guard staring at the floor.

Uther turned his back. "Burn her." He ordered. Hearing the guard leave, he collapsed back into his throne, face in his hands. He always looked away. He couldn't bear to see their faces as he sentenced them to death. The adults, yes, but the children? Never.

"This is for you Ygraine," he muttered sadly as he remembered his wife, beautiful and golden, "all of this. It used to make so much sense, this purge of magic, but now... is this right? Am I doing the right thing? Or am I just making things worse? I'm lost. I can't even bear to look at my child anymore. He reminds me too much of you. Those eyes, that hair... Is it right that I should condemn children as young as him to death? I need you Ygraine, I need you. But that is why I'm doing this," he reminded himself, trying to convince himself that he was right, trying to ignore the doubt gnawing away at the back of his mind, "this is for you."

_ This is for you. _

* * *

**Thoughts? I just thought that Uther would have had his doubts, but kept on, cos he's headstrong like that, using the justification that it was in the name of his wife. **


	40. Some good in this world

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**It's time! Thanks to Squiddy (Poetic? Me? Come on.), MollieWTF and mischief-manager00 for reviewing. Hope you all like this. **

* * *

The sun set over the two men sitting on the hilltop, bathing them blood red. The light illuminated the young king's face as he leaned, wearied and wounded against his manservant. It was the end of the fourth day, and the battle of Camlann was over.

"This is wrong." he muttered. "We shouldn't be here. I just want to go home, Merlin. I want to forget about this, and go home, and live happily ever after. But I guess it's not like in the stories, huh?" He laughed bitterly. "I guess I die here."

"You can't die Arthur. Not here. Not now." Merlin shook the King roughly, trying to keep him awake, to keep him alive. "And I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. We're here because we have to fight Morgana." The warlock said gently, "And it _is_ like in the great stories Arthur, the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?

But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer."

He took a deep breath before continuing, knowing as he did so that Arthur would die here. There was nothing he could do now. He could only try to give him hope. Try to give himself hope. "Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Arthur, I _do_ understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something."

Arthur sighed tiredly. "And what are we holding on to, Merlin?"

"That there's some good in this world, Arthur. And it's worth fighting for."

And so they stayed, peasant and noble, warlock and King, friends, _brothers_, as the sun set and the King of Camelot drew his final breath.

* * *

**Yes, I was listening to the LOTR ROTK soundtrack whilst writing this. Did it show? XD **

**Review please! Prompts and stuff appreciated. **


	41. You're the one that's evil

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Bored out of my mind, watching 8 out of 10 Cats, it's 00:29 and I'm babysitting. I needed to post something to save my brain. **

**I actually wrote this awhile ago, and then I watched tonight's episode. Which was just plain weird. Went to go see the Hobbit today, and I just can't decide which was better, that or Merlin. Probably the Hobbit. I've been waiting for 2 years for that. Words cannot describe the epicness that was the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Two words - HOWARD SHORE.**

**Anyway, thanks to Squiddy, Said the Liar 13, doglover200, MollieWTF and BookDragon87 for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get away from him Mordred." Merlin called cautiously as he entered Arthur's room to see the druid stood over the King. "You shouldn't be here."

"I have to kill him." Mordred answered, not even bothering to look up. "It's not like Morgana's going to let me back on her side otherwise. Not after I, quite literally, stabbed her in the back."

Merlin set the breakfast tray down carefully. "You don't have to join her Mordred. You can stay here. Arthur'll repeal the laws soon. You know he will."

Mordred gave the warlock a scathing look. "Shut up, Merlin! I've made my choice - being evil's _so_much more fun. I'm going to join Morgana, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"But Mordred!" repriminded Merlin, aghast, "Morgana's evil!"

"Yes, but look at it from my point of view." Mordred pointed out, "To me, _you're_ the one that's evil."

Merlin thought about it. "Meh."

* * *

**Sorry, I'm sleep deprived. Jimmy Carr isn't helping. Review please!**


	42. Minstrels

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**SORRY! I should have updated sooner :( So here's one now. **

**Thanks to Squiddy, mischief-manager00 and doglover200 for reviewing!**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Camelot. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the Court Sorcerer was enjoying some me time.

Key word_: was. _

The door burst open, crashing into the wall behind it. Gwaine ran in, hair uncontrollable, panic on his face.

"Merlin! Bandits are attacking minstrels in the forest!"

Merlin jumped to his feet and grabbed his cape, before stating heroically, "Well tell those musicians to start playing some action music, because I am coming."

* * *

**KUNG FU PANDA! So epic XD**

**You may get another tonight. If not, I'm on holiday in France for the week, so there won't be any updates. (No wifi *sob*. How will I cope without fanfic?! Ah well...at least there's plenty of snow). And seeming as it's christmas - review?**

**Briggs out. **


	43. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

**Yes dear readers, that ****_was_**** my reaction to 5x12. Plus a few (a lot) of tears. Four words. **

**OH. MY. WIZARD. GOD. **

**I died. You will too. Siriusly, anyone who's seen it knows what I mean. And yes, this is kinda taken from one of the scenes in it, but it's Arthur's POV, and is actually quite spoiler free. If you haven't seen 5x12, just imagine that Morgana's attacking (as per usual). **

**Thanks to mischief-manager00 for reviewing already! This isn't too good - but I just had so many feels. **

* * *

Arthur tossed and turned, whimpering fretfully in his sleep. The voice wove through his dreams, calm and soothing.

_Arthur. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I wanted to - but I couldn't._

Arthur shook his head "No," he moaned, "you _abandoned_ us. You were scared."

The voice ignored him. _Listen to me, Arthur. Morgana is coming. She will attack tonight. Your plan is a good one, but there is a hidden path through the mountains. Morgana knows of it. She will take it, and cut you off._ The voice softened, full of hope and faith and sympathy. Y_ou must find the path, Arthur, find the path. _

The King woke, staring blankly upwards.

"Arthur?" His wife ventured, her voice panicky. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I thought..." he murmured, "Merlin..."

"It was just a dream." she consoled him, stroking his arm. "Just a dream."

"No." he whispered, "It was so much more."

* * *

**I think the amount of feels I got during that episode actually over took the amount of feels I got when I read the AVPSY script for the first time. And that's a hard thing to do. **

**AND NOW I HAVE TO MISS THE SERIES FINALE! It's on Christmas Eve, but I'm on holiday, so I've set it to record. **

**(And I'm now officially on hiatus for a week. Going skiing XD. But you know what would be a totally awesome christmas present? If everyone who read this reviewed.)**


	44. I know what that means

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Merlin x_x **

**I'm officially dead after the series 5 finale. I'm in shock still. I'll try not to give anything away, but lets just say that it's akin to Deathly Hallows: EVERYBODY YOU LOVE DIES. **

**So now that I can finally think straight again, here's an update. I reckon that all the pressure on Merlin must way him down, but he won't admit it, and someone's bound to notice that something's wrong. Kudos if you guess where the quote's from. **

**Thanks to Squiddy, doglover200, MegWinchester-TimeLord and (as always) the totally awesome mischief-manager00. **

* * *

The halls and corridors of the castle echoed with the sound of scrubbing. Camelot's least favourite warlock was hard at work. He paused, looked up, and sighed.

"Merlin?"

Gwen hurried down the corridor, coming to a stop next to him, looking concernedly at him. "Merlin, are you alright?" she ventured.

He brushed her off quickly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." he said, continuing cleaning. Truth be told, he wasn't. He needed a break. A break from the worry and the pressure of being him. It was tiring, having Destiny pressing down on you. It wasn't easy. "Just dandy." he muttered sarcastically.

They stood in silence, both staring out of the window at the courtyard below.

"Well, I'd best-" Merlin started.

"You're a bit like my dad, you know?" interrupted Gwen. "When he was dying he was always cheerful, he was lovely... Except when he thought no one could see." She paused, her hands white on the windowsill. "I saw him once. He looked sad. You look sad." She turned and looked at Merlin, worry in her eyes. "Are you okay - and don't just say you are because I know what that means, looking sad when you think no one can see you."

Merlin glanced at her before resuming his work. "You can see me." he said, puzzled.

"I don't count." she said quickly. "If there's anything I can do, anything you need, anything at all, you can have me. No," she said quickly, shaking her head, "I just mean -"

"What could I need from you?" asked Merlin harshly.

"Nothing. I don't know. Just -"

"I don't need you, Gwen. You can't help with this one. I don't. Need. You."

"Yeah," she nodded, turning away, head bowed, "yeah, I know you don't. I'll just...I'll just go, and I hope...I hope it all works out."

She sniffed as she hurried back down the corridor, hiding her face, and the single, solitary tear.

* * *

**Like? REVIEW!**


	45. All the world's a stage

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**I sincerely apologise for the randomness of this oneshot. It's past midnight, I'm almost past caring, I can't sleep, I wrote fanfic. Simple as. You can tell it's late, because I failed to stop myself putting in a Doctor Who quote and a LOTR quote. I'll be surprised if you spot them though. They're quite small. **

**So this is a bit weird, and I'm honestly not sure what everyone will think, but I'm tired, and my two main quotes (Shakespeare and Homer) where sitting on the top of my list of ideas, begging me to do something with them. So I did. It's about Merlin and all his roles. **

**Thanks to Squiddy, Ocean Mint Leaves, Oni Poni, EnglishRose1999 and mischief-manager00 for reviewing. (And yes, pretty much the whole of the last chapter was from Sherlock XD)**

* * *

_The difficulty is not so great as to die for a friend, but to find a friend worth dying for._

_ - Homer _

* * *

All the world's a stage.

And one man in his time plays many parts.

The part of the idiot, the klutz. The annoying manservant, the loyal subject.

The friend.

The powerful warlock, the almighty wizard. The hidden man, always in the shadows.

The one who sees but says nothing. The one who listens but does not speak. The one who holds the walls of the world up when they threaten to come crashing down.

The clumsy boy, the joker, the clown. The selfless hero, the saviour.

The chess player, controlling the pawns, the knights, the king. Always watching, always plotting, never seen.

The one who sacrifices everything to save his loved. The one who rushes into battle to protect his friends. The one who sleeps soundly, knowing that the difficulty is not so great as to die for a friend, but to find a friend worth dying for.

The one who works, uncomplaining, knowing that his patience will be rewarded, and the reward shall be great.

The one who, when all else is lost, stands above the battlefield, a symbol of shining hope.

The loyal servant who never leaves his master's side. The faithful sorcerer who risks his life day in, day out, to protect the man he believes in.

The one who sacrificed everything - his love, his home, his family, to fulfil his destiny.

The one who knows sorrow, knows pain, and greets them like old friends. The one who will not be broken, not by the blackest magic. The one who stays strong when all hope is lost, and the light fades, and the courage of men fails.

The one who believes. The one who knows. The silent one. The shadowy knight, working hard, seeking no reward or recognition. He knows that the day shall come, and it shall be glorious.

The man of many parts, with his exits and his entrances, weaving the threads together in the complicated tapestry of life. He knows that it must end, for life cannot go on. Everything has it's time, and everything ends.

* * *

_All the world's a stage,_

_And all the men and women merely players:_

_They have their exits and their entrances;_

_And one man in his time plays many parts._

_Last scene of all,_

_That ends this strange eventful history,_

_Is second childishness and mere oblivion._

_ - William Shakespeare, As You Like It. _

* * *

**Review please! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter is likely to be up - I have lots of ideas in the pipeline :D**


	46. There shall be no mercy

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Sorry for the wait - a friend died, so I wasn't really in the writing mood. **

**Thanks to StarWritingFlute200, Squiddy and MischiefManager00 (it was only a small quote - it was the 'and the courage of men fails' bit) for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**This is quite depressing (the song at least) - but hey, that's just me at the moment. Happy/funny stuff may come sometime in the future. Make sure you read the lyrics - they're key to the story. **

* * *

_Where once was light_

_Now darkness falls_

_Where once was love,_

_Love is no more_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Don't say I didn't try_

_These tears we cry _

_are falling rain_

_For all the lies you told us_

_The hurt, the blame_

_And we will weep to be so alone_

_We are lost_

_We can never go home_

She missed her chambers in Camelot.

She missed the warmth of the fire, the luxury of easy living, the plentiful food. She missed Gwen and her ability to see good in everything and everyone. She missed the way the sun would rise and bathe the castle red. She missed the noise of market day, and the way the children would play, weaving in and out of the stalls. She missed the peace and quiet of the woodlands. She missed arguing with Arthur (and winning).

She missed the comfort of of knowing when and where and how to be. She missed the feeling of rebellion, and of duty.

And of love.

She missed the way the corner of Arthur's eyes would crinkle when he smiled. She missed Uther's odd way of knocking, and the way he tried not to seem like he cared.

She missed the feel of satin and silk, and taste of fresh strawberries and cream. She missed the velvet hangings and delicate tapestries that adorned her walls. She missed the simple things, the embellishments, the extras. She missed the little things, taken for granted, but once gone, never quite the same.

She missed dozing in a warm bath in front of the fire. She missed the heat of the warming pan as she snuggled between crisp sheets. She missed having the choice of what to wear, and how to look.

Her gaze hardened as she stared around her hovel. Yes, she missed it. But this was her life now. They could cry all they wanted, beg her to return, but they had betrayed her. No one had been there for her, no one had helped. She had tried as hard as she could, she had fought, but they had left her no option. She would take their city and crush their tiny lives, like ants under a sandal. She would watch as they squirmed and writhed. She would laugh at their pain. They would know her sorrow, her terror. They would suffer as she stole the breath from their bodies. She would cast them out, lost, and steal their homes.

And there would be no mercy.

_So in the end, _

_I'll be what I will be_

_No loyal friend _

_was ever there for me_

_Now we say good-bye_

_We say you didn't try_

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late_

_Take back the lies_

_The hurt the blame_

_And you will weep_

_when you face the end alone_

_You are lost_

_You can never go home_

_You are lost_

_You can never go home _

_- Gollum's Song, Emiliana Torrini, LOTR TTT_

* * *

**Review! Or I shall set little baby Gollums with moustaches on you. (And that is a sirius threat - Squiddy can back me up. I know where to get them.)**


	47. The most important things

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Umm...sorry? **

**I've been ill quite a bit, and I've just not been able to write. I've got loads of ideas - I just can't write them. So I hope this suffices :)**

**Thanks to Squiddy, mischief-manager00 and Guest for reviewing. **

* * *

"Arthur, come on!" whined Merlin, pulling the king through the carpeted hallways. "That was just a video. This is the exciting bit!"

"But...but..." stuttered the flabbergasted man, "that was _magic_."

"Ugh! You are so blond sometimes Arthur!"

"What's my hair got to do with it?! And where are we?! And what are you wearing?! I thought that neckerchief was bad, but this... " cried Arthur, pointing at Merlin's skinny jeans.

"Just come on!" the warlock cried, dragging him over to where a tour guide stood speaking. "That wasn't magic, it was just technology."

"But where are we?! Last thing I remember is you failing to save me, me dying, and then I woke up, and then you looked at me, and the first thing you said was 'oh my god, that is so last century'! A 'hello, sorry for betraying your trust' would've been nice!"

"Sssh!"

"...And that over there is the costume that Robert Pattinson actually wore before he turned into a sparkling vampire and ended his acting career!" The tour guide finished enthusiastically, pointing at a collection of costumes.

Merlin sniggered. "Too true."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Fine. Whilst your were dead...stuff happened. So I've decided to give you a quick run through of all the things you missed, starting with the most important."

"Right, and where are we?"

"The Harry Potter studio tour! Duh."

Arthur gave him a blank look. "Oh for god's sake." Merlin muttered, pulling the knight along by his sleeve, "Come on."

* * *

**Yeah, I WENT TO THE HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER STUDIO TOUR! And my tour guide actually said that about Cullen. I was so happy. **

**Anyway, review? Please? I know you're probably angry with me, but...**


	48. Fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)

Hello! Update time XD This is another future AU...people seemed to like the last one. Merlin's still trying to help Arthur assimilate to the modern world...

Thanks to Squiddy and Mischeif-Manager00 for reviewing. You guys are awesome.

* * *

"This," explained Merlin, sitting down at the computer, "is fanfiction."

"Yeah, okay _Merli_n, I'm not a child. You don't have to talk to me like that. I am your King."

There was a long, awkward pause.

"Umm...what is fanfiction?"

Merlin sighed. "Fanfiction's where people write stories about books,or films, or tv programs that they like. It can be anything. People usually have a ship within that fandom - sometimes it's slash, sometimes femslash, or sometimes canon. Some of the time this is their otp, and they seriously ship it. It's so awful when you're shipping really hard, and then someone ruins it - like Rick Riordan or Stephen Moffat."

"Woah...ship? Otp? Slash?"

"Oh yeah. A ship is a pairing between two people, though sometimes it's more. Otp is One True Pair. It's basically the ship that you think is supermegafoxyawesomehot. Slash is gay - two men. But femslash is two women. You get the idea. I mean, I'm a big Drarry shipper, but Percabeth is, like, totally my otp. I really wish people would stop shipping Merthur and stuff, cos it's just embarrasing. Arwen is way better, though not half as cool as Freylin. "

He said all this very fast.

"Woah..." exclaimed Arthur. "Slow it down a bit. Percabeth? Drarry? Merthur?"

"Um, yeah, those are ship names. Like I said, a ship is where you want two people to be a couple. Like Percabeth is Percy and Annabeth, and Drarry is Draco and Harry."

"And Merthur?"

Merlin muttered something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry _Me_rlin, I didn't quite catch that."

"Arthur and Merlin." mumbled Merlin. "It's actually quite popular. Johnlock's probably got more shippers, but that's a different fandom anyway, and it's mostly on tumblr."

"Merlin and Arthur?"

Merlin nodded.

"_You_ and me? You...and _me_?! I'm gonna kill Gwaine!"

"Arthur, it isn't Gwaine. It's loads of people. Besides, Gwaine died just before you. He may have started it, but he didn't cause this."

"No. No. I mean, you're my friend and all...but no."

"Tell that to our fangirls." the warlock muttered, logging on.

* * *

**Review please! And prompts as well. Lots and lots of prompts. I'll give you a character or a dedication or something if I use it :)**


	49. You're such a clotpole

**DISCLAIMER: IDNM(BIWID)**

**Sorry! I haven't had much time to write. I had poems to learn for English, write (and learn) my controlled assessment {Does anyone one have any good ideas of what I could sell on a teleshopping channel?}, memorise pieces for a music competition, practice for my grade 5 piano, do some concerts, practice for my grade 8 flute, and get ready for German exchange. So, yeah, I haven't had much time to write. I got this up as soon as I could though. Thanks for all the reviews - Squiddy, mischief-manager00, caldera32 and DogLover200 (Unfortunately I probably won't use that prompt. I've not seen more than 15 seconds of gangam style, and kind of missed the whole craze. I'm not into that kind of stuff. Sorry. Thanks for the review though!). You guys are awesome, and special thanks for putting up with my impromptu absences. Because you are awesome, there will be one today, one tomorrow (if my internet works), and perhaps one the day after XD**

**This is carrying on from the last few - and was inspired by the awesome scene in Hot Fuzz, just before refrigerator man gets blown up. **

* * *

"Merlin, what is all this? Kill Bill, Hot Fuzz, The Italian Job, Harry Potter...what are these?"

"These, Arthur," said his friend, strolling over to the tv, "are DVDs. You missed a lot, and I've got to bring you up to speed. I mean, I could quote Monty Python or Father Ted to you, but you wouldn't recognise them from Big Bang Theory. You haven't even seen Star Wars." He sighed. "So which one do you want to watch?"

Arthur scanned the shelves. "Well, which one do you think I'll enjoy more?"

"No," said Merlin, giving him the 'you are such a clotpole' look, "I mean which one do you want to watch first?"

* * *

**I know I probably don't deserve it, but review?**


	50. Dennis

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**It's my 50th chapter. Yay! *party poppers* I promised I'd update, and here I am. Thanks for the review (I'm guessing you usually use a different account?). **

* * *

It had been a wonderful day for Camelot's King. He'd woken up, shouted at Merlin, gone for a ride, shouted at Merlin, skipped a council meeting, shouted at Merlin, and was currently out hunting. And shouting at Merlin.

Although shouting at Merlin had taken a back seat, because there was a new, more annoying target to pick on.

Dennis.

Arthur wasn't quite sure how, or why, or even who, as he was completely flabbergasted by the whole thing, but for some reason this goddamn peasant, who had just stolen the 'most annoying commoner of the century' award off Merlin, was currently scraping mud off the floor whilst giving him an intricate lecture on the basis of a system of government. Every time he tried to get a word in edgeways, the pesky little peasant would pop up again, complete with another thesis. And Merlin's smirk wasn't helping matters.

Okay, so maybe Arthur had accidentally called him old woman, but he had been hunched over. It was an easy mistake to make. He really hadn't needed to know that the man's real name was Dennis, and that he wasn't old, he was only 37. Or that they were a democracy and they took it in turns to act as a sort of executive for the week. And he certainly didn't need to know that there was some lovely filth down there.

Finally, Arthur had had enough. It was alright Gaius lecturing him, as it was Gaius, and no one messed with Gaius. (At least no one who wanted to be the same species when he woke up in the morning. The old man had a very interesting range of herbs.) But some random peasant who smelt worse than the stables and was currently scraping mud onto a wooden board along with his warty friend, who didn't even know there was a king?! No chance.

"Right, that's it!" Arthur cried storming over to Dennis. "Shut up!"

He grabbed him by the cloak, yelling "Shut up! Just shut up!" whilst the smaller man squealed. Even Morgana didn't make Arthur this angry.

"Help, help, I'm being repressed!" shouted the peasant as Arthur stormed away muttering to himself. Ignoring Merlin's gleeful grin and silent laughter, he rode stiffly away, Dennis' cries of 'Come and see the violence in the system!' ringing in his ears.

"Bloody peasant."

* * *

**If you didn't get that, I am severely disappointed. Go. Watch good comedy and laugh. Because nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! (But if you're german, avoid the episode with the funniest joke in the world. Side affects may include death). **

**Review?**


	51. Fire

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Hello!**

**Sorry for my rather long hiatus. German Exchange was...interesting. So this was a prompt from Squiddler, that I got a while ago. Not exactly modern day Merlin, but definately not Camelot era Merlin either. Thanks to Caught Ink Handed (love the name XD. It was a Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference btw) for reviewing. **

* * *

"Ah, crap!" Merlin cursed as he dropped the hot iron on the floor. It had been a pretty abysmal day, despite it being so hot and sunny outside, and all he'd wanted was to go back to his quiet little London bakery, take a nice hot bath, and put on some nice fresh clothes.

He'd done all right up until the nice fresh clothes bit, but everything had started to go a bit pear shaped after the bath, hence the reason why the warlock was stood half naked in front of the stove, feverishly trying to iron his shirt.

It wasn't working.

He sucked at his burnt finger, running over to the water pump to hastily cool it down. Leaving the burning hot iron on the dry wooden floor.

It was the tiny wisp of smoke that alerted him to the problem, but by that point it was already too late.

The world's greatest warlock could only stand and watch as the whole of Pudding Street went up in flames.

* * *

**Yes! Merlin started the great fire of London. Prompts and ideas please! And reviews, whether you've got anything to say or not.**


	52. Tournament

**DISCLAIMER: IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Hey! So sorry I'm late with this. But late than never, huh? Lets just do a quick recap of all the things that have happened since I last updated...Mishapocalypse, Sherlock series 3 filming, Doctor Who, Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway (great show. Shame the latest series finished), North Korea, I managed to watch 5 seasons of Supernatural in 5 days (just starting on 6 now XD), Doctor Who 50th anniversary filming with Matt Smith the baby giraffe hanging over London, Margeret Thatcher died, Ding Dong the Witch is Dead is no. 4 in the charts...**

**And other stuff, but hey, yeah, well, I'm here now and that's what matters, etc etc... HAVE A CHAPTER!**

"I don't understand tournaments." complained Merlin breathlessly as he heaved Arthur's armour into the room.

"And I wouldn't expect you to." the prince replied, not even looking up from his paperwork. "You're not a knight, and you never will be."

"I just never got what was so great about a bunch of men hitting each other with swords. It's not even fun to watch. And it can't be fun to be in either, not with the possible side effect of death." He looked up, puzzlement on his face, "I mean, the injuries some men get! They're horrific. Trust me - I'm the physician's servant too."

"Tournaments are an important part of training, _Mer_lin. Protecting a kingdom isn't easy, you know"

"Trust me," muttered Merlin grumpily, "I know."

"What?" Said Arthur, looking up. Merlin shook his head innocently. "Anyway, as I was saying, protecting a kingdom isn't easy. You never know who's going to attack next. You can be the best knight in the kingdom, but if you only ever practice with the same people, you never learn to judge your opponent's fighting skills, or how to adapt when under different forms of attack. When fighting someone you know well, you can pre-empt their moves, and beat them before they've even started. Tournaments don't allow you that luxury. You're fighting people you don't know. It's more of a challenge. "

His manservant sighed, setting the armour down on the bed. "Yeah, I get that, but I don't get why you can't just go fight actual enemies instead of injuring each other."

"You don't get it, do you Merlin?" Arthur groaned. "It's not hard! I guess I'll just have to explain it slowly, using small words, so that you can understand, you wart-headed buffoon.

It's very simple. Knights need practice. If you practice against the same people all the time, the practice doesn't work. It's better to practice in a safer place, rather than the middle of a battlefield. QED, tournaments are practice. Got it?"

"Yeah, all right," Merlin muttered. "I'm not an idiot."

"Clotpole."

"That's my word! Prat."

"Yes, and it describes you perfectly, cabbage-head."

"Idiot."

"Wart-headed buffoon."

"Hey!"

**Don't know if that went quite according to plan. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed. Prompts and reviews please! Hope you're all having a good Easter hols, and you survived the Mishapocalypse without too much mental scarring.**

**AND THANKS TO CAUGHT INK HANDED AND SQUIDS FOR REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUUUUYYYS XD**


	53. Choices

**DISCLAIMER:IDNOM(BIWID)**

**Just a short one because I felt I had to update. AU in which Morgana chooses not to join Morgause. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Squiddy for reviewing.**

* * *

"How could you protect them? These people who would shun you for who you are?! They are flawed!"

"Damn right, they're flawed!" Morgana said angrily. "But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see what they've managed to do with what little they've got." She stalked forward, anger and annoyance on her face. "I've been doing what I've been told for a long time, but I'm in the game now. And I'm not on your side, or Merlin's. I'm on theirs."

"Sister, don't." Morgause warned. "If you're not with me then you're against me."

"Then I'm against you. Because god forbid I would ever be with you."

She stalked towards the edge of the clearing, pushing past the branches that threatened tear at her dress. A cold voice from behind her stopped her dead.

"Sister, don't make me do this."

Morgana turned, disbelief etched on her face. "Don't make you do this? For the last time, Morgause, no one makes us do anything. There is _always_ a choice."

"Then this is my choice!" Morgause screamed in anger, "I choose to do the _right_ thing! Uther Pendragon must die!" She stopped, facing away from Morgana, and in a softer voice continued. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Morgana, but I know where your heart truly lies." She spun and plunged her dagger straight into the younger girl's chest. "Here."

* * *

** Review please! And prompts would be very much appreciated XD And kudos if you guess where the main inspiration was from.**


	54. Notice

I'm back!

I'm going to start updating again, but seeming as I reached 50 chapters on this, I'm going to start a new set of short stories. It's called The Years After (if anyone has a better title - PLEASE TELL ME. I hate naming stories), and will be posted by the time you read this, so go look!


End file.
